The Bearer and the Dragon
by zar'roc407
Summary: A lone girl is thrust into the a war of ancient immortals at the side of an escaped fugitive. Can they survive angels, demons, gods, and whatever other horrors fate may throw at them as they fight for freedom, revenge, redemption, and love.
1. Beginning: Wrong Place Wrong Time

"Talking"

**Mind link**

_Thinking_

* * *

><p>"Death is nothing to us, since when we are,<p>

death has not come, and when death

has come we are not"

–Epicurus

* * *

><p>Shika glanced over her shoulder as she heard the thunder of hoof beats. She cursed silently and slid into the shadows of an alleyway as the first of the Legion soldiers passed by. Her eyes were drawn past the man to a group of soldiers clustered around a horse drawn cart with a large cage in the back that held a tightly curled black form.<p>

"_What is that_" Shika thought to herself as she leaned forward slightly. Though she was still careful to keep her cloak wrapped tightly around her to hide her telltale platinum hair and blue gray eyes.

She'd come into Whiterun to get supplies and some much needed Intel on the Legion's movements not to get caught looking at something interesting.

She watched as the cart hit a bump rocking the cage. The thing inside jolted up and Shika gasped as she realized it was a boy.

He looked about her age with pale skin, black hair, and angular features similar to those of the few Wood Elves she'd seen but something seemed off. He was dressed in a brown shirt and pants and a long black coat with a strange sigil embroidered in green thread on the left shoulder. He swayed as if drunk and even from this distance Shika could hear his groggy groan.

The soldier closest to the boy cursed as he saw their captive was up. "He's awake" he shouted as he leveled his spear at the boy.

suddenly he straightened as the spear came within reach and in a lightning fast move that surprised even Shika he garbed the spear snapped it in half between the bars spun it around and planted the tip on the soldier's throat.

Shika was sure that the soldier was about to die when the entire squad appeared behind him their spears leveled at the boy.

"Put it down" the officer who seemed to be in charge said. "The General's orders were to bring you in alive but he didn't say in what condition" he said. T

He boy smiled at the officer and with a deft flick of his wrist sent the spear arching through the air slicing open several sandbags as it flew. At the same time a powerful gust of wind blasted down the street swirling the falling sand into a smokescreen like shroud. The soldiers cursed and coughed as they tried to break free of the sand.

Shika smiled slightly happy to see the great Legion taken down a notch. But her smile died as she noticed the back of the cage wasn't covered by the sand shroud and the door was open.

The boy leapt free of his prison and landed as he glanced around. Shika cursed as he saw her but he remained silent. All he did was shut the cage door wink at her and disappear into the shadows of another alley.

Shika froze in indecision as she debated what to do. If she stayed where she was she would be safe from detection by the Legion who was hunting her. But there was a part of her that wanted to risk charging across the open space to go after the Wood Elf. Ever since she'd been captured by slavers led by one six years she hated the forest creatures and had done her best to strike at them whenever she could.

Her decision was instant then and with a slight adjustment to her cloak to allow her easy access her daggers. She ran across the street and dove into the alley mere seconds before the sand cleared.

Shika sighed with relief but then she remembered her task. She ducked into the shadows following their path quickly and silently. She caught up to the young Elf who was walking slowly and casually thinking that he'd escaped. Shika followed him for several minutes not making a move towards him.

"_He looks so young_" she thought to herself debating if she could actually kill someone her own age even if he was a Wood Elf. "I'll ask him some questions and see what he knows about the Legion" she thought. "And if I don't like his answers…" she let the thought trail off as she slowly drew her daggers.

She leapt from the shadows planting the point of one blade in the small of his back and bringing the other to his throat. The position was somewhat awkward due to the fact that he was about a foot or so taller than her but it made no difference. "Who are you" she asked.

The boy chuckled "I believe that's my line" he said. His voice was deeper than she'd expected with a slight accent and singsong quality.

"Fine then tell me what you know about the Legion and why you were captured" Shika said.

"I was captured because of this" the boy said as he reached for a pouch at his belt.

Shika added a little pressure to the dagger at his back a clear indication for him to stop.

"It's not a weapon" the boy said. "It won't harm you in any way" he said.

"Alright" Shika said.

The boy nodded as he pulled a small stone from the pouch and held it up for her inspection.

Shika frowned at it. The stone was small and gray cut in the shape of an arrowhead and even though it was worn smooth she could still see the whorls of its once granular surface. "Why would the Legion be after that. Aside from its shape and smoothness it looks like any rock you'd find on the side of the road" she said.

The boy chuckled "ah my dear human you see only with your eyes not your true senses" he said. "The Legion would kill to get but one of these stones and yet you call it ordinary" he said.

"Enlighten me then" Shika said.

"With pleasure" the boy said. "Zitario redocto magnum" he shouted. Power charged the air radiating out from the stone and focusing around her daggers.

Shika cried out as they were torn from her hands. They flew several feet behind her where they finally got caught on the walls. Shika retrieved them instantly and turned back to the boy ready to fight but he was gone.

She frowned as she looked past where they'd been standing expecting to see him running. There was no on there. With no place else to look she looked up and gasped as she saw the boy floating more than ten feet off the ground.

He smiled down at her his gold eyes seeming to glow in the shadows cast by the overarching roof.

"Gods" Shika whispered.

"Thanks but I prefer Zar'roc" the boy said as he turned and started to walk away moving as easily as if her were on the ground.

Shika started to go after him but stopped as she felt something else enter the alley. She turned and finger of fear traced down her spine as she caught a glimpse of one of the creatures sneaking through the shadows.

It looked like a large insect about three feet tall with small piggish eyes, bat wings, a hooked beak, and long curving claws. By the small scuffling sounds she heard she guessed that there were about three dozen of the things.

Shika dropped into a fighting stance daggers raised.

"There's no need to fear us human" a voice said.

Shika spun and saw a man standing a few dozen yards away.

He was a good foot taller than her. He had angular elfish with disheveled dark brown almost black hair and shining pale green eyes. He was dressed in a fine green tunic embroidered with arcane gold designs and brown leather pants.

Shika glared at the man as she realized it was another Wood Elf but again something in the back of her mind told her something wasn't right about him.

"What do you want" she asked.

"From you nothing" the man said. "Our sole reason for being here is to find our lord Bearer and bring him home" the man said.

"I'm the only one here" she said barely resisting the urge to look skyward. She didn't know why she was protecting the boy but something about this man radiated evil to her. "And I'm no lord" she finished.

The man chuckled as he drew his sword. Its silver blade was long with a strange etching of a coiled dragon inlayed in gold near a virtually nonexistent cross guard that sat above a leather wrapped hilt and a pommel set with a rounded emerald.

"Fool I know he's here I can sense his presence" he said as Shika returned to her fighting stance. "So you wish to stand in my way as well" the man said. "Very well then die" he shouted just as the creatures leapt from the shadows.

* * *

><p>Zar'roc sat crouched on the edge of the roof looking down at the little drama playing out in the alley below him. He wasn't afraid of being discovered thanks to the thick web of illusions he'd spun around himself but he was frozen in indecision.<p>

Normally he couldn't care less about the life of a human. Normally he would have just left the girl to her fate and used the distraction to put some distance between himself and his pursuers. But something was different about this human.

By all rights he should be down there with those demons trying to kill her. After all she'd tried to kill him or at least rob him but there was that something different to consider.

He felt some kind of connection to this human and he didn't know why.

"Is this your will my lady" he whispered as he brushed his fingers against the sacred pendent he wore around his neck. "Very well" he said as his other hand went to the small pouch at his waist.

He reached inside and drew out a hand full of jewels. The cache included a small round ruby, a stick of graphite, a green piece serpentine, a chunk of quarts, and several small pale blue celestite crystals.

With the ease of long practice he took the graphite and slipped it into a small hidden alcove in the hilt of his sword.

"Please let me be right" he whispered before he shattered his illusory web and dropped into the alley.

* * *

><p>Shika ducked the initial wave of enemies and rolled so she was behind them. As she rose she slashed leaving a line of crimson across one of the creature's throats. But she barely saw it as she turned and stabbed another in the eye. She ducked again to avoid a striking claw. As she pulled her dagger free she whipped her other blade up cutting a deep gash across a creature's stomach.<p>

Shika smiled allowing herself a brief second of hope that she might win. Unfortunately that second was too long because at that moment a pair of claws clamped down on her shoulders and threw her several yards.

Shika cried out as her head and back slammed against the wall of the alley and darkness swam at the edge of her vision. She looked up and stared at the massive beast before her.

Twice the height of the bug like creatures its skin was covered in thick fur the color of fresh blood stretched taught over corded muscles. Its massive hands had scythe like claws instead of fingers. A pair of massive wings were folded against its back each tipped with a curving claw that arched inward to frame a face that was a mixture of wolf and hawk with glowing red eyes.

The sound of flesh tearing reached Shika's ears as she saw a flicker of black and red at the edge of her vision but she didn't dare take her eyes off of the monster in front of her.

"Hey Hadorian scumbag didn't anyone ever teach you it's not nice to pick on the defenseless" someone shouted.

Both Shika and the monster turned at the voice's call. Shika stared in amazement as she saw the boy was back and holding a long sword its blade made of pitch black metal that was veined with red. Even more astonishing was pile of monster corpses behind him.

"_There must be over two dozen. How did he kill them so fast_" Shika thought as the beast next to her growled.

"Go quietly Bearer and we'll let the human live" it said.

"Oh one of us will go quietly but it won't be me" the boy said as his hand shot up and four small blue balls flew from it. "Celtrain conserdia" he shouted as they hit the beast in the head.

Power contracted around them and with a thunderous concussion and a burst of light they exploded knocking the beast back.

It snarled as it got to its feet blood dripping from several deep wounds. "Die" it roared as it lunged.

The boy smiled as he pivoted to dodge and slammed his fist into the beast's back.

Bone crunched and it let loose a pain filled squawk as it turned on the boy. But it was too slow even as it got halfway through the turn he was already gone. "Where…" the beast started but its sentence was interrupted as a black blade punched through its throat.

"Like I said quietly" the boy whispered as he pulled his sword free and let the beast fall to the ground.

"Are you okay" he asked as he turned to Shika and offered his hand to help her up.

"I'm fine" she said. "But who are you" she asked.

"Like I said I'm Zar'roc" he said as he pulled her up. "And who are you" he asked.

"I'm Shika" Shika said.

Zar'roc nodded as he started to say something but was interrupted as the sound of clapping filled the alley. "Bravo my lord" someone said.

Zar'roc and Shika turned back to the man who was standing in the same place as before. "Atlas" Zar'roc cursed.

"Quite a feat that is" Atlas said gesturing to the beast. "Not many can take down a full grown Hadorian with just a sword" he said.

Zar'roc ignored the comment as he said "whose decision was it to let you out of your hole."

Atlas laughed "the Council" he said. "And just by my presence here you can see how badly they want you back" he said.

"I'm not going back" Zar'roc said. "I refuse to be a slave to them any longer" he said.

Atlas sighed "very well if you won't come willingly then I'll just have to force you" he said as his hand snapped up the light glinting off the strange prismatic stone he held in his hand. "Cantazeron Sheoul xeiontalous" he shouted.

The swirls of color in the stone rippled and shot outward forming a shimmering porthole on the wall. "Come forth my servants kill the human and capture the Bearer" he said. The porthole convulsed and hell burst loose.

* * *

><p>Zar'roc cursed silently as a dozen of the massive Hadorians and scores of their insectoid minions burst from the gate. He turned to tell Shika to run but stopped as he saw another porthole and another small army pouring out of it. Now his curses were audible as he turned back to a smiling Atlas.<p>

"Let's see if you're still smiling after this" he thought. "Thanaman dial" he shouted as he pointed his sword at Atlas. A bolt of lightning burst from the tip hitting Atlas' hand and sending the jewel flying. Zar'rocs hand lashed out as flash of power shot from the jewel in his ring. The blast hit Atlas' jewel with the force of hammer blow and shattered it.

"Damn you" Atlas shouted as he realized that without the jewel he had no control over the porthole or the monsters pouring out of it. Then he smiled "it doesn't matter I'll still have you" he said as he pulled small orange and red jewel from his pocket. "I'll come back and scrape you off the ground when the Hadorians are done with you" he said as another pothole appeared.

"I don't think so" Zar'roc said as he swept aside his coat and pressed his fingers to a shimmering gold stone set into his belt. Light flared in its depths and shot outward flowing past the monsters and wrapping around Atlas and both portholes.

Atlas screamed in anger as he felt the anti magic of the sunstone and his portholes faded. "Now you die" he said as he drew his sword and waded into the fight.

Zar'roc cursed as he backed up so he was closer to Shika. "I have an idea but I need some space to do it. Can you fight" he asked.

"Yeah but I don't know how long I can hold out against these" she said.

"The Hadorians have a chink in their armor on the back of their necks that a stick could pierce" Zar'roc said. "And for the Cinicars just stay low and go for their stomachs" he said.

"What" Shika asked as she slashed the throat of one of the insect creatures.

Zar'roc sighed "back of the neck for the big ones. Stomach for the little guys" he said.

"Got it" Shika said as she dropped low and started slashing. The effect on the battle was almost instant. Before she could only manage to kill one or two Cinicars well dodging the others. But now safe below the movement range of their thin clawed limbs she was cutting through them and Zar'roc had to admit her was impressed.

"Focus" he muttered as he turned back to the horde of enemies on his side of the alley. His hand lashed out again a scythe like blast of power following its path and shredding the first few creatures. "Thanaman dial" he shouted blasting Atlas with another lightning bolt.

"Alright let's go to work" he said as tapped another stone on his belt. His outline shimmered and he blurred as he rushed into the fight. Fast as a demon and as destructive as a god's wrath he moved through the horde nothing more than a whirlwind of slashing blades and blasts of magic.

He leapt back as armored Hadorian wielding a massive spiked club came at him. "_So you think just because your obvious weakness is covered I can't kill you_" he thought. "_Well if I can't hit you from the outside…_" he let the thought trail off as he ducked and rolled to get inside the Hadorian's guard.

He came up and drove both fists into the creature's gut. It howled in pain and in that moment Zar'rocs hand snapped up and dropped three more of the small explosive celestite crystals into its mouth.

"Celtrain conserdia" Zar'roc shouted. The crystals detonated and the headless Hadorian fell. Zar'roc smiled as the effect of his actions reverberated through the enemy lines and they backed off slightly.

It was enough.

Moving quickly to Shika's side he sheathed his sword and drew out the ruby and serpentine.

"You know we can't win" he muttered as he came back to back with her.

"Well aren't you positive" Shika said.

Zar'roc smiled she was starting to grow on him. "You better be careful I might actually start to like you" he said as he summoned the power of the serpentine. It manifested as a thin milky luminescence that clung to his shape. "I meant we can't win like this" he said.

"Oh you actually have a plan" Shika said.

"Do you trust me" Zar'roc asked.

"Do I have a choice" Shika asked.

"You can die" Zar'roc said but even as he said it he was grabbing her wrist and extending the serpentine shield to contain her.

He palmed the ruby and shifted the shield so the deadly stone was on the outside. "Let's hope this works" he said as he ran his thumb over the smooth stone finding its center of power and bring it to a volatile level. "Imperium draconus incendia" he shouted.

Wind roared around them the sound louder even than a dragon as a fiery tempest engulf them. Zar'roc let it rage for as long as he could before he released the ruby's power and slumped against the wall.

Shika stared at Zar'roc her eyes wide with shock as she glanced between him and the rest of the alley.

After the fires died she'd expected to see the charred remains of the monsters. Zar'rocs fires had been so strong that there wasn't even ash left just a fine black film of soot over the walls and ground.

"How…" Shika started but stopped as she heard a loud groan.

Zar'rocs attention sharpened instantly as he straightened and drew his sword. "Come on out" he shouted as a black clump pealed itself from the wall and stumbled forward.

Shika gasped as she realized it was Atlas.

He was covered in deep seeping burns but he was very much alive. "You can't kill me" he said as he chuckled weakly.

"I don't want you dead" Zar'roc said sadly. "And I knew the fire wouldn't kill you" he said as he glanced at the dull piece of serpentine that Atlas held. "I want you to go home" he said. "This is the humans' realm and neither you nor any of the other Altanor have a right to disturb it."

Atlas laughed "and what of you" he asked. "Are you not Altanor yourself" he asked.

"To be honest I'm not really sure anymore" Zar'roc whispered.

"Regardless rather you consider yourself Altanor or not you belong to the Council" Atlas said.

"I belong to no one" Zar'roc said.

"That is for the Council to decide" Atlas said as he lunged forward.

Zar'roc dodged grabbed Atlas' shoulder and flung him backwards. Atlas groaned as he landed on his back. "Enough of this just go" Zar'roc said. "I don't need your blood on my hands to" he said.

"You will return to the Council" Atlas said as he slowly painfully worked his way to a sitting position. He hissed as he cut his hand on something sharp. He looked down and frowned at the scattered gray shards that glinted with prismatic light. Then he remembered Zar'roc shattering the jewel he smiled as he got in idea.

He grabbed the largest piece of stone a thin shard no bigger than his thumb nail and forced it into the slice on his hand. He hissed but didn't stop. Finally when it was all the way in he felt the energy flow from the stone into him as the cut sealed.

"I'm not done yet" he said as he climbed to his feet and held out his hand. "Cantazeron Sheoul…" Atlas started.

Zar'roc cursed as he realized what Atlas had done quickly he drew a small diamond from the pouch on his belt and fell into its power.

The diamond was the stone of light when activated it could create a steady beam for illumination or a bright flash.

But Zar'roc knew of the other half other the stone's abilities. He found the center of its power and pictured it as a plate balanced atop a needle. If he turned the closed end up it would create light instead he turned it down.

Darkness like a thick mist consumed the alley.

Atlas stopped as dumbfounded by the sudden darkness but he hesitated for only a second. "Xeiontalous" he finished as he summoned another porthole and brought forth another army of monsters. "Bring me the Bearer" he said.

The monsters hesitated nearly blind in the darkness unlike Zar'roc.

As soon as he'd conjured the darkness he'd pulled Shika behind a large pile of boxes and touched the cat's eye chrysoberyl on his belt so he could see perfectly in the dark.

He cursed softly. "There's too many of them" he said.

"How can you tell" Shika asked.

"Doesn't matter we need to leave" Zar'roc said.

"Why can't you just burn these monsters to" Shika asked.

"I'm almost tapped out that firestorm took a lot out of me" he said.

"Alright so we need to get away how if we move they'll hear us" Shika said.

Zar'roc smiled even though he knew she couldn't see it "then we'll out run them" he said as he rose. "Reaver out" Zar'roc said. There was a flash of dim light and the sound of hooves on stone "time to go" Zar'roc said as he extended his hand to Shika.

She took it fumbling for a moment before he pulled her up. Shika felt the unmistakable feel of a well worn saddle as she came to rest and felt someone swing up behind her. She thought it was Zar'roc but it felt like he was wearing armor which she knew he wasn't.

"Hold on" Zar'roc said to her. "Go" he said.

"Stop them" Atlas shouted as he registered the sounds of a horse. The monsters rushed into the darkness even as the thunderous sound of hoof beats started to fade.

Zar'roc and Shika burst from the darkness and Shika had to crouch low and close her eyes both because of the practically gale force winds the buffeted her as the horse ran and the sudden blindness from the light of the sun. She squeaked as she felt something zip past her cheek.

"Stay low their firing arrows" Zar'roc said.

"What about you" Shika asked. "I'm fine" Zar'roc said. "And besides we should be safe once we get a few miles outside the city" he said.

"Why" Shika asked.

"They can't get too far from the porthole and I don't think Atlas is going anywhere for awhile" Zar'roc said.

Shika nodded.

"Rest" Zar'roc said. "This nightmare's almost over" he said.

Relief flooded Shika. That mixed with the sheer physical exhaustion from the fighting made her more than happy to take Zar'rocs advice. She relaxed against the horse's neck and was asleep in seconds.

* * *

><p>Shika groaned as she awoke. She managed to claw her eyes opened enough to see the orange sky above her. "Dawn" she said. "How long have I been out" she muttered as she sat up she and yawned.<p>

She frowned down at the comfortable nest of blankets she'd been asleep on. "What the…" she started then she remembered everything. She remembered when she'd gone after Zar'roc in the alley. She remembered him disappearing and Atlas and his monsters taking his place. She remembered Zar'roc reappearing and saving her. She remembered the battle, the firestorm, and their flight from Whiterun.

Shika looked up and took in her surroundings. She was in a small grove enclosed by tall think trees. A small fire blazed close to where she'd been asleep and her bag cloak and daggers were laying next to it.

She frowned when she realized Zar'roc wasn't there. "Zar'roc" she called. "Zar'roc where are you."

In the trees above behind a web of illusions Zar'roc winced as she called his name. "_You shouldn't have stayed_" he cursed at himself as Shika shouted for him again.

"You're going to bring Atlas down on us again" he said even though his web prevented her from hearing him. "_**Why are you still here**_" a voice inside his head asked.

He'd told himself that he was only going to drop Shika here and then put as much distance between them as possible. But when he'd started to do that it had seemed too cruel. So he'd made the small camp and forced himself to leave.

he'd only made it a few yards before something had made him decide to stay at least until she was awake and he could make sure she was okay. Now that she was the rational part of his brain was screaming at him to run. To get as far away from her as possible to climb into one of the dark corners he'd set up across Tamriel and hold up there for awhile.

But still there was something that held him here some kind of compulsion like the one that had called him into the battle in the alley in the first place.

"What is this" he snarled. "I protected her, got her away from Atlas, and set up a camp for her" he said. "Is that not enough my lady" he asked.

"**You need her**" a soft voice whispered in his mind.

"She is human to bring her is to invite her death" Zar'roc said.

"**There is more**" the voice whispered.

"What" Zar'roc asked but the voice was already gone. Snarling to himself he broke the illusion web and dropped from the trees.

Shika whirled as she heard something and gasped as she saw Zar'roc and his appearance. No longer was he dressed in his brown cloths and black coat. Now he wore a suit of black leather armor and long coat similar to his black on only this one was covered in armor like ivory plates that looked like bone. His elbows and shoulders were incased in spiky spheres. He wore gauntlets with fingers that ended in razor shape claws. Beneath his coat she saw a black belt with a gold leaf shaped buckle. The belt was studded with various jewels and held a small pouch and his sword.

"How are you feeling" Zar'roc asked bringing Shika out of her shocked state.

"Fine" she stammered.

Zar'roc nodded and flicked his fingers against a crescent shaped scar on the side of his throat that she hadn't noticed.

She gasped again as Zar'rocs armor dissolved and he was once again in his normal cloths. "What was that" she asked.

Zar'roc sighed as he sat and leaned against the tree he'd been hiding in. "I suppose you have some questions" he said.

Shika nodded.

"Alright then sit down and we'll talk" Zar'roc said.

Shika nodded and sat. For a long time they sat in silence before she opened her mouth to speak but stopped as Zar'roc held up a hand.

"Before you ask your questions I don't want your mind colored by bias" he said. "So let me make one thing clear I know how much you hate them so rest assured I am not a Wood Elf."

Shika frowned at him. "How did you know I don't like Wood Elves" she asked.

"You talk in your sleep" Zar'roc said.

Shika blushed slightly in embarrassment but said nothing about it. "Well if you're not a Wood Elf what are you" she asked.

"I am one of the Altanor" Zar'roc said.

"I've never heard of the Altanor" Shika said.

"You wouldn't have. There are few of us outside our home. Only a scattering of military outposts and rare small settlements" Zar'roc said. "There is an ancient legend that my people lived on an island far beyond the maps of Tamriel until a portion of them migrated to where they now live" he said.

"And where is that" Shika asked.

"A place called Sheoul" Zar'roc said.

"I've never heard of Sheoul where is it" Shika asked.

Zar'roc was silent.

"Well" Shika said.

Zar'roc sighed "I won't lie to you Shika. You've been through more than most people deserve" he said. "I will answer your questions to the best of my abilities but I won't giveaway information that isn't mine to give" he said.

Shika nodded. "I understand" she said. "Can you tell me who that was who attacked us and what those things were" she asked.

"Those things" Zar'roc said. "Were some of the other denizens of Sheoul. They're called Hadorians" he said. "They're a species of demon at war with the Altanor. Though we've captured and subjugated many of them" he said.

"Demons live in your home" Shika asked.

"We do our best to keep the infestation at bay and keep it from spilling over to the humans" Zar'roc said.

"And what about the man was he a demon" Shika asked.

"You could call him that" Zar'roc muttered. He sighed "that was Atlas" he said. "My older brother" he said.

Shika's eyes widened "your brother" she said. "But it seemed like he hated you."

"Yes" Zar'roc sighed. "He hates me and wants me dead" he said.

"Why" Shika asked.

"Because Atlas is a dog of the Altanor's governing Council" Zar'roc said internally wincing at the half truth.

"Council" Shika asked.

"They are the oldest and strongest of us" Zar'roc said. "There are sixteen of them and they alone are word of law among the Altanor" he said.

"So why do they want you back so badly" Shika asked.

"The Altanor are deeply religious" Zar'roc said. "Our prime deities are Istra the Dark Mother, Orden Bringer of Light and Father of Creation, and Ishtara the Weaver of Fate" he said. Then he chuckled darkly as if at a private joke "and of course Talimosin the Harbinger" he said.

"That doesn't explain why they want you back" Shika said.

"I'm sure you're wondering about the magic I used in the alley" Zar'roc said.

"I've never seen anything like it" Shika said.

Zar'roc nodded as he drew out a small emerald and tossed it to Shika. "How much do you think that is worth" he asked.

Shika stared down at the flawless green stone that seemed to be glowing. "Priceless" Shika said.

Zar'roc chuckled "you're correct though not for the reasons you think" he said as he held out his hand. The emerald zipped through the air and back into his hand so fast that it startled Shika.

"To the Altanor jewels are everything" he said. "There are three types. The first are the common stones which we sell or use for other purposes" he said. "The second and more valuable type are stones like these" he said gesturing to the emerald. "We call them the Celestarium or Heavenly Stones" he said.

"Why are they so special" Shika asked still not understanding what his had to do with her original question.

"Get one of your daggers I think a demonstration will work better" Zar'roc said.

Shika nodded as she rose and grabbed a dagger.

"Throw it at me" Zar'roc said as he to rose.

Shika hesitated for a moment before she shrugged and flung the dagger.

Zar'roc smiled as he held up the emerald "enmastre" he shouted. The ground cracked as massive roots shout out and forming a wall in front of him and stopping the dagger.

He released the power and allowed the roots to retreat as he plucked the dagger from the air. He tossed it back to Shika who was staring wide eyed at him.

"Each kind of stone has a different ability" Zar'roc said. "The strength of the power depends on the size and purity of the jewel and the amount of power the user allows the stone to use" he said as he sat once more.

"Where do these stones come from" Shika asked.

"Deep in the mountains in the most remote part of Skyrim that we call Corona. There is a plain unadorned altar of black stone" Zar'roc said. "Once every seven hundred years four of the most powerful Knights which is the name we give to those who are masters of the stones are chosen to go that altar" he said. "One day before the seven hundred year anniversary they go to the altar and leave offerings to Istra" he said.

"After that they leave getting as far away as possible because during that night from midnight until two hours from dawn stones will rain from the sky" he said. "When it has stopped they return to the altar and gather as many stones as they can before dawn and in the rising light they seal these stones locking in their power. These are the only stones allowed to be taken from the altar unless they want to bring the wrath of the gods down upon our people" he said. "And that is where the Celestarium are from" he said.

"Okay what does that have to do with you" Shika asked.

"Years ago there was a great war raged between the Altanor and the other people of Sheoul" Zar'roc said as his eyes darkened with memoires. "The Altanor would win. We always do but we'd already sustained heavy damage and a large cache of stones had been stolen" he said. "The Council selected its four Knights and sent them to Corona bearing more than three times as many sacrifices as normal and a plea for Istra's intervention" Zar'roc said. "Among them was a child barely a day old when it was taken from its parents to be slaughtered" he said with disgust.

"They went to the altar and begged for the goddess' protection then they left and returned the next day expecting a large amount of stones" he said. "But there were none" he said.

"Angry the Knights went to the altar hoping to retrieve at least some of their offerings but they to were gone. Save for one thing" he said. "Swaddled in a cloth of black silk they found the child with arcane tattoos covering most of his body and the left half of his face" he said.

He winced slightly as the pendent around his neck released a pulse of searing heat through his body a signal that it wanted to be known. But he ignored it as Shika asked "what happened to the child."

"He was taken back to the Council in secret and they placed illusions on him to hide the tattoos" he said. "Then they went to the community and declared the child their property" he said. "As he grew one of the female members of the Council stepped in to act as a segregate mother" he said.

"The child lived a normal life until he was thirteen when his power surfaced and shattered the Council's illusions. He was taken from the Altanor for an unknown amount of time. When he returned he was declared touched by the gods and sacred to them and all of the Altanor" he said and laughed bitterly. "Sacred right" he said. "There was nothing holy about what they did to him. His life was a living hell" he said.

"How do you…" Shika started.

"They gave him the title of Bearer" Zar'roc said.

Shika gasped as she recognized the name from Atlas. "But how what about the tattoos" she asked.

Zar'roc rolled up his right sleeve revealing a thick almost manacle like silver bracelet studded with several jewels. He tapped a large chunk of smoky quarts and shuddered as his skin shimmered.

Shika gasped as great black knots of tattoos appeared as if rising from beneath his skin. She stared at the makings that she could see along Zar'rocs exposed arm. Intricate highly stylized designs mixed with a flowing script that seemed to be some kind of arcane formula.

Then she turned to his face and could only stare at the beautiful geometric designs that covered the left half of his face. There seemed to be some kind of pattern to them but all she could tell about it was that it seemed centered around his eye and tattoo that was wrapped around it. Most of the markings were midnight black but she'd also seen a few dull red glyphs on his arm. This marking was as red as fresh blood. It was shaped like an intricately designed dragon that curled around Zar'rocs eye socket before it doubled back to splay its claws near the outside edge of his eye. The way the claws were designed created the appearance three blood red tears.

"So that's why they want you back" she asked. "Because you're some kind of gift from the gods" she said.

Zar'roc was silent as he dropped the emerald back into his pouch and took out the ruby. He held it in his palm staring down into its fiery depths as he fell into its power. He let the fury of its magic burn away his pain and bitterness.

He withdrew from the stone as he rose and moved to the edge of the clearing so that the overarching branches of the trees covered him in shadows. "I've said too much already" he said with his back to the grove and Shika. "Now you have a choice to make" he said.

"What" Shika asked confused.

"You know too much about me and my people for me to simply let you leave" Zar'roc said. "So I offer you two choices" he said. "One is a quick death. Or I can take you to one of the many safe houses I have here in Tamriel. Once your there I'll see that you're taken care of" he said. "You can have whatever you want except freedom" he said and winced as that struck a chord in his own memory. "Knowing what I know now if someone had offered me this choice back when I'd first been declared the Bearer. I know what I would have chosen" he said.

Shika stared at him in shock even though she'd known this was coming. Then she registered his last words and knew Zar'roc would have chosen death.

That fact was hammered home a moment later as he whispered "a gilded cage is still a cage."

Shika's heart ached. She truly felt sorry for Zar'roc. He was a good person who'd been handed a bad life and she didn't want to make it any worse. "Maybe there's a third way" she said after a long moment of silence.

"Third way" Zar'roc asked as he turned to her. "What third way" he asked.

"What if I traveled with you" Shika said. "That way I can still have some freedom and you can make sure I don't betray you" she said.

Zar'roc heart seemed to freeze in his chest it was the conclusion he'd wanted her to make as it was the best of both of them. but in that moment as he felt the weight of destiny and the weight of both his life and Shika's fall on his shoulders he wasn't so sure it was a good idea anymore.

"**You need her**" the voice whispered in his mind and that decided him.

"You're right that's not a bad compromise" he said. "Is that your choice then" he asked. Shika nodded and relief flooded Zar'roc as he nodded in return.

"_**Playing the puppet master again Zar'roc. Perhaps you and the Council aren't so different**_" a voice in his head said

"_**Silence I am nothing like them**_" Zar'roc snapped at the voice before he returned his attention to Shika.

"I have a few more questions" Shika said.

"Alright" Zar'roc said.

"What happened after you were declared Bearer" she asked.

Zar'rocs eyes darkened as darker shadows Shika swore weren't there before seemed to flicker in the shadows of the trees and swirl around him. "I don't want to talk about that" he said. "Not now."

Shika nodded she expected it but she'd had to try. "Okay how about why were you captured by the Legion" she said.

Zar'roc sighed "well I was traveling around trying to avoid the teams the Council sent after me I used the stones to help as many people as I could" he said as he shrugged. "After all that's why they exist" he said. "Eventually the Legion heard about me and my power. Though they didn't have any specifics" he said. "I was in a little village I can't remember the name but one of the men was wounded in a wagon accident. So I decided to use the stones and heal him. One of the Legion saw me and reported it to his superiors" he said. "Later that night a group of soldiers caught me at my camp and took me captive. They drugged me and were going to take me back to the General" he said. "At least that was the plan until I escaped" he said.

Shika nodded smiling. "I was glad to see the Legion taken down a notch" she said.

Zar'roc frowned "why are you against the Legion I thought they were the great protectors of the humans" he said.

"I'm no friend to the Legion" Shika said. "They captured me and were going to execute me" she said. "But before they could a dragon attacked the town we were in and I used the distraction to escape" she said.

Zar'roc smiled slightly. "Resourceful aren't you" he muttered. "Was there anything else" he asked.

Shika nodded as she looked around the grove "I just have three questions left" she said.

"Okay" Zar'roc said.

"Where's your horse" Shika asked.

Zar'roc smiled "now that I can answer" he said as he rolled up his sleeve and pointed to a dull red tattoo shaped like a stylized horse. "Reaver out" Zar'roc said.

Shika watched as the tattoo dissolved into a wisp of smoke that pulled free of Zar'rocs arm.

It floated next to him for a moment before with a flash of light it transformed into a horse.

Shika stared at the massive warhorse. Its coat shimmered a strange pale color that seemed to be some kind of mixture of white and blue. Its tail and mane were made of flickering electric blue green flames. Wickedly sharp horns curled from its head. Its glowing red and orange eyes stared at her as it bared its teeth which looked more like shark fangs.

"She's a friend Reaver" Zar'roc said calmly as he stroked the horse's side.

But Reaver didn't listen instead he walked away from Zar'roc and stopped in front of Shika to tower over her.

Shika's eyes were wide with fear as she reached up to stroke Reaver's muzzle.

The horse snorted then seemed to relax as he nuzzled her hand.

Zar'roc sighed with relief. "Reaver to me" he said.

Reaver whinnied before he dissolved into smoke and returned to Zar'rocs arm in the form of the tattoo.

Zar'roc pulled his sleeve back down and touched the quartz to reapply his illusions. He sighed as the tattoos faded. He couldn't mask all of them though. Reaver's mark and the crescent on his neck that summoned his armor remained no matter what he did. The only other markings he couldn't mask were the glyphs on his back but he never let anyone see those.

"Your other questions" he said as he returned to his spot by the tree and sat.

"I know I already asked this but why does Atlas hate you" Shika said.

Zar'roc winced he'd expected this question but he hadn't wanted it to come. "As I said Atlas is a dog of the Council" he said. "He is probably the strongest and most cunning warrior they have outside of some of Orden's priests but I'll tell you about them later. He's proficient with the stones and has a near unbreakable will and determination that borders on obsession" he said.

"What does that have to do with you" Shika asked.

"As I said Atlas is a battle genius with a will to match but he's also not sane" Zar'roc said.

"What" Shika asked.

"When I told you the Celestarium only come from Corona that was a half truth" Zar'roc said. "There is another place" he said.

"Where" Shika asked.

"When one of the Altanor is born. An event that has been rare for centuries. They are born holding a single stone" Zar'roc said. "This stone is an indicator of the child's power. It acts as both a reservoir for the power of their soul and a weapon that can use that power" he said.

"Atlas' jewel was one of the strongest in history a stone known as Twilight's Revenge. He couldn't handle the power and it drove him from sanity and almost to the brink of pure madness" he said. "For some reason he blames me for it" he said.

"You said you didn't want him dead" Shika said. "Why."

"Despite his insanity and hatred of me he is my brother" Zar'roc said. "Before I became the Bearer and found out we were related we were friends" he said. "And for a few years after that he was one of the few people who would visit me" he said.

Shika nodded her heart aching at the pained look on his face.

"You had one more question" Zar'roc said.

"Oh right" Shika said. "I was just wondering how old you are" she said.

For a moment Zar'roc was dumbstruck by the question. He'd spent this entire time telling her about his past, about the Celestarium, the Altanor and their gods. Hell he'd shown her Reaver something he'd only done for a handful of humans and then only those he knew extremely well.

And now she'd asked him how old he was. The question was so mundane that he wanted to burst out laughing but his self control wouldn't allow that. But even it wasn't strong enough to stop a slight smirk from breaking through. "Truth be told I don't know how old I am" Zar'roc said.

"What" Shika asked.

"The Altanor stop counting age after their thirteenth or fourteenth birthday when their power surfaces" Zar'roc said.

Shika frowned "that seems odd" she said shrugging it off.

Zar'roc was confused by her acceptance of it until he realized why she accepted it. He mentally kicked himself as he said "Shika I think there's a part of the puzzle you're missing."

"What do you mean" Shika asked.

"Shika the Altanor don't count the years of their age because we're immortal" Zar'roc said.

Shock and disbelieve twisted Shika's face into an almost comical mask. "What" she asked.

"Understand when I say immortal I don't mean indestructible" Zar'roc said. "We can live forever and age and mature at a different rate than the other races but we can be killed. Grated it takes one a special kind of weapon to kill us or a near godly amount of power and skill with the stones but we can be killed" he said.

"Go back you're immortal" Shika said.

Zar'roc sighed in exasperation "yes I'm immortal and no I don't know my exact age" he said.

Shika narrowed her eyes in suspicion "odd phrasing" she said. "But you do know something" she said.

Zar'roc froze as she saw through his trick. "I know that sometime next month it will have been two centuries since I became the Bearer" he said.

Shika stared at him surprised by the number.

"Look you need time to think this over" he said as he rose. "And I need to rest. We were on the run through most of the night and I didn't want to sleep until you woke up" he said. "I suggest you rest after all we leave at nightfall to put as much distance as possible between us and Atlas. then I'm going to train you so you can survive in the war you've just stepped into and so you kill the army of Sheoulin dregs Atlas will no doubt have on our tail" he said. With that he leapt up into the trees and was gone.

Shika swayed slightly. Zar'roc was right she was tired and she did need time to process all the information he'd given her. Sighing heavily she crawled back into nest of blankets and closed her eyes. She thought over all she'd learn all the while trying and failing to sleep.

* * *

><p>Please read and review<p> 


	2. A Foot in Two Worlds

"Talking"

**Mind link**

_Thinking_

* * *

><p>To cut the strings, to end their lives<p>

No mercy, pity, no false disguise

Morte, amore, death and love

Behold their pain from high above

* * *

><p>Zar'roc sighed and grumbled irritably as he tossed and turned under the blankets. He hated sleeping on the ground. But Shika was still slightly afraid that she would wake up and see Atlas standing over her despite the fact that they were well out of his reach.<p>

They'd left the grove and rode hard through the night stopping at dawn only to eat and let Reaver drink from a nearby lake. After that they'd continued the run wrapped in illusions to prevent Reaver from attracting too much attention. They hadn't gone at the same speed as their initial flight from Whiterun both because he knew Shika couldn't take those speeds for long and because sustaining the magic that allowed Reaver to go that fast was tiring for him. So they'd moved at Reaver's normal speed which was still faster than any horse Atlas was likely to have.

but despite this and despite the fact that'd covered more than three fourths the distance Whiterun to Windhelm Shika's mind still wasn't at ease. So he'd promised to stay close. Besides there were only a few trees around and those were either rotting or mere saplings.

Snarling Zar'roc threw off the blankets and leapt to his feet as he drew out a small quarts and a highly polished blue topaz.

Using the quartz he spun an illusory web around their encampment to shield it from prying eyes. After that he fell into the power of the topaz.

The topaz was one of the few stones that had a power based on its color. For example the brown topaz was capable of causing small earthquakes and other such earthly devastation.

The blue however was a stone of warding. With it he created a thick shield within the illusory web and set several traps beyond.

Next summoning the power of the ruby that he always kept close and the graphite that was still in the hilt of his sword he turned those harmless tripwires and pressure plates into triggers of destruction.

Nodding in satisfaction he tapped the crescent on his neck and allowed his armor to manifest. His armor was one of the many powers and oddities that his tattoos gave him.

Bound to him just as the markings were the black leather that made up his shirt and pants was made of Gerunti demon hide. The leather was impenetrable to mundane weapons and a decent amount of magic. It also had the added bonus of dulling his emotions allowing him to think clearly and strategically.

His coat on the other hand was made of flexible plates of bone from a Styginous demon. It like his leather armor was nearly impenetrable to anything but instead of dulling his emotions the bone armor served a more sinister purpose. Whenever he took a life be it human, animal, demon, or other their souls became trapped in the armor strengthening it.

Now fully armored Zar'roc sent a flicker of thought into the two stones he held and opened a hole so he could escape the wards.

He moved to go but stopped hesitating for a moment before he went over to Shika and knelt. He withdrew the emerald from his pouch of stones and placed it in her hand. He didn't know if she'd be able to use it but at least she'd have something if she was attacked.

That done Zar'roc turned back and left through the hole resealing it as he moved out of sight.

"_I won't be gone long_" he reassured himself as tiny thread of fear for Shika wormed its way through his armor's defenses. Shaking it away he pulled back his right sleeve and allowed the tattoos on his arm to appear.

He scanned the markings until he found the one he was looking for. It was shaped like a doorway filled with a swirl of intricate runes. Unlike the others it was inked in a dark gray instead of black.

It was the mark of the Harrowgate. Summoning its power he held out his hand as he pictured where he needed to be. The air in front of him shimmered as a soft hum of power filled the air around him. Suddenly the shimmering coalesced and formed a porthole similar the ones Atlas had created with the help of the stones.

Cautiously Zar'roc stepped inside.

* * *

><p>Atlas was fuming as he exited the porthole into the inner chambers of the Altanor Council.<p>

Two guards rushed forward as soon as he came into view.

He didn't know if it was to intercept him, greet him, or help him but he was in no mood. He gestured and a blast of force from his ring sent them flying.

He winced slightly as the gesture pulled on his still sensitive and healing skin. He'd been so badly burned after his fight with Zar'roc that even his considerable regenerative powers couldn't cope with it.

So he'd returned to Sheoul and forced one of the Priests to do as much healing as he could. The work had been pitiful at best and had only relieved of some pain but it had jumpstarted his own regeneration and prevented the possibility of infection.

Now instead of looking like a freshly seared corpse as he had when he'd left that battle his skin was only slightly reddened and the seeping burn wounds were gone.

The downside to his current situation was how sensitive his skin was and the plates of dead skin that continued to slough off like he was some kind of reptile. The worst part however was every part of his body itched due to the regeneration.

All and all it put him in a worse mood than usual and now the Council was summoning him for a report.

He stopped as he came to the great oaken doors that led to the inner most chamber of the Council. He composed himself deciding that he would take his fury out on the stock of demons that he kept at his estate just for this kind of situation.

Atlas smiled before he returned to the situation at hand he brought his fist up to shoulder as he bowed his head. "Crusiel" he said using the Altanor word for Council. "Trell huspar secvel Atlas Delois Crusiel Altanor fral ivar" he said. The ancient phrase meant "I your humble servant Atlas Knight of Council Altanor beg entrance."

All was silent for a long moment the only sounds coming from the still groaning guards and the soft sound of a nearby fountain. Then Atlas heard it. The sound of the great gears meshing followed by the sound of the mechanisms that held the door shut unlocking. And finally the quiet sound of the doors swinging open on well oiled hinges.

Atlas did his best to contain the remaining fury that still burned within him so it wouldn't show on his face and with that he entered the room. As the doors closed behind him he gazed around the room.

Long curling threads of snakevine hung from the walls curling around the bases of the thick ferns that grew along the edges of the circular room. This circle was broken in four places by four smaller circles each at the cardinal points of the room.

The South circle opened onto blank floor as it was where the entrance to the room was.

The North, East, and West circles however held small patches of herbs that emitted a sweet scent. Each also held a large fountain that filled the room with soft sound.

The great room was lit by a row of torches that started behind the north fountain and spiraled up along the walls until they disappeared into the darkness of the high ceiling.

Atlas took only a brief second to admire the room before he turned to its centerpiece and the seventeen thrones that stat there. Sixteen of the thrones formed a semicircle with the open part facing the door. As the thrones got further away from the door they got progressively taller. The one on each end was five feet tall. They steadily progressed until they reached the two middle thrones at the back which stood thirty feet tall a good five feet above the two before them.

Each of the thrones was decorated in accordance with the position of the Council member who sat in it. But Atlas ignored the fourteen members who sat on the side focusing only on the two highest because as the appointed Seeker of the Bearer he answered only to them.

"My lords" he said bowing low to them.

The Council members turned to him noticing him for the first time. Each wore their formal robes that like their thrones identified their position.

On the left sat the seven High Priests of Orden each dressed in a different color robe that represented the aspect of Orden they stood for. Collectively they were called the Spectrum as Orden's seven churches were represented by the seven main colors of the light spectrum from superviolet all the way down to sub-red.

On the other side sat the seven oldest and strongest of those to obtain the rank of Knight each representing one of the disciplines of the Celestarium.

And behind them atop gold and silver thrones sat the two leaders of the Council.

All of the members of the Council were known as what they represented. For example the Red Priest was simply known as the Red or Red Priest but they did still had real names that were common knowledge.

But the leaders were simply known as the Black and the White. Their names were well kept secretes known only to the Council and few others.

"Greetings Seeker" the White said inclining his head slightly his face unreadable behind his golden mask. All of the Council wore masks even when talking to Atlas which he'd always thought strange. After all he knew all of them by name and face.

"Your Holiness" Atlas said bowing once more.

"Do you know why we summoned you" the Black asked as he turned to Atlas.

"No my lord I don't" Atlas lied.

"What news have you of the Bearer" the White asked.

"I nearly had him Your Holiness" Atlas said. "He was captured by the Legion" he said. "They were taking him to the General when he escaped as they passed through the human city of Whiterun" he said. "I tracked his psychic scent to an alley where I discovered a human girl" he said. "I had planned to kill her by unleashing a swarm of Cinicars on her but she proved more formidable than I thought so I summoned a Hadorian" he said.

"Is the girl dead" one of the Knights asked.

Atlas turned to him and realized it was the Evoker who'd spoken.

"No" Atlas said. "When the Hadorian had her cornered the Bearer appeared and saved her" he said.

"What did you do" the Black asked.

"I summoned a legion of Hadorians and Cinicars to capture him but he destroyed a large number of them by hand before he unleashed the ruby's power" he said. "That earned me this" he said gesturing to himself and his pealing skin.

All was silent for a moment as the Black and White looked at each other. Then each produced a small gray hematite and leaned back in their thrones.

Atlas felt the spark of magic as they invoked the power of the soul stones so they could travel and converse outside their physical bodies.

Atlas used the brief pause in the conversation to allowed his eyes to wonder to the last throne that was set off to the side of the others. It was made of white marble veined with black that formed twisting spiky runes. The top was adorned with black and red cushions and a pair of golden manacles and chains.

His eyes burned with hate as he stared at the Bearer's throne set a full ten feet higher than all the others as if he ruled them all.

His attention snapped back to the Council as he felt the Black and White stirring. "He is growing stronger" the White said.

Atlas was silent not sure if the words were meant as a question or statement.

"Well" the White said.

"Yes my lord I fear he is" Atlas said.

"Then perhaps we should send someone more capable to complete the task" the Superviolet Priest said.

He was a short lanky man with a clammy fish like complexion. Atlas had always hated him but he was powerful and among the upper echelon of both the Council and the Priesthood.

"I agree" said the Red Priest his voice thick with his unusual accent. "Send out a contingent of Glims they will make short work of the Bearer" he said.

"With all due respect" Atlas said forcing the words out through clinched teeth. "I know Zar'roc better than anyone" he said. "And no Glim is a match for me" he said as he glanced at the Red Priest who was glaring at him.

"What then do you propose we do" the Superviolet Priest asked.

"I have nothing for you" Atlas said dismissively as he turned to the Black and White.

"How dare you" the Superviolet Priest said as his hand snapped up the large diamond he wore on a ring glowing with a strange half light. A strand of barely visible material shot from the stone straight for Atlas.

The strand was fast but Atlas was faster. He sidestepped the attack and stomped on the thread as it hit the ground. Without a word he took a stick of graphite from a pouch at his waist and touched it to the thread. A bolt of lightning shot up its length zapping the Superviolet Priest into silence.

Atlas returned the graphite to his pouch and returned his attention to the Black and White. "As I was saying I have a plan that can be carried out without intervention by the Priesthood" he said.

"We will hear you out this time Atlas but touch another member of the council and we will throw you to the Crudinite demons" the White said.

"As you wish Your Holiness" Atlas said.

"So what is your proposal then" the Black said.

Atlas grinned knowingly "my lords I propose that you release them" he said.

* * *

><p>Zar'roc stepped out of the porthole and was immediately assaulted by a blast of hot air from a steam vent in the earth. He growled as he swiped the thick droplets of vapor from his hair.<p>

He stepped away from the vent and turned as he saw the vast landscape rolling out from below the cliff. He stood absolutely still as he stared out and a profound sense of peace overcame him.

He loved his home realm. Sheoul was a vast and varied place and though populated mostly by demons there were parts of it that held a kind of otherworldly beauty that could shame the gods themselves.

But his sense of peace didn't last as a measure of fear and regret crept in. he loved his home but he couldn't stay here. Even though he was at his strongest well in Sheoul he was also at his most valuable as it was easier for the Council to track him. Sighing he shook those thoughts away.

"Reaver out" he said.

The demonic stallion appeared in a flash of light and Zar'roc thought he read happiness in his glowing orange eyes.

"We're not back" he said. "This is just a brief trip to talk to Virgil" he said.

Reaver snorted in agitation and Zar'roc felt a little regret for it. He knew how much his friend longed to run on the blood plains that were the original home of his kind.

"One day Reaver we'll go there" he promised.

Reaver seemed to nod accepting the promise and with that Zar'roc leapt into the saddle.

"Ready" he asked.

Reaver snorted his assent but Zar'roc didn't need the verbal confirmation Reaver was always ready to run.

Zar'roc smiled as he tapped the large jewel set into the saddle's pommel. He fell into its magic summoning the Quantamun to envelop them.

Without prompting Reaver leapt from the cliff. They dropped a good fifty feet and hit the ground running Reaver's magically enhanced strides devouring miles as they rode.

This was the same trick he'd used to get Shika away from Atlas. The Quantamun was a separate plain of existence that moved at a speed that far outpaced the normal plain. The few demons that had this power used it mainly to travel unseen but Reaver used it for speed.

Zar'roc pulled hard on the reigns as he saw the camp and Reaver made a sharp right. Zar'roc pulled out of the Quantamun allowing them to approach the camp at Reaver's normal speed.

As they got closer to the camp gates two sentries spotted him and raised their bows long slender arrows tipped with dagger sharp black heads and fletched with spiraling dark green feathers.

"Drop your weapons you fools" Zar'roc shouted.

"Lord Zar'roc" one of the sentries shouted as he dropped his bow and raised a hand in greeting. The other was slower to do so until he got a closer look at the horse and knew that there was no creature save Reaver that could move that fast.

"Open the gates" Zar'roc shouted.

The first sentry pulled a lever and the doors opened a crack just big enough Reaver. Zar'roc poured on speed. They shot through the gates with the force of a cannon Reaver nearly trampling several passersby.

They didn't slow down even as Zar'roc saw a group of sentries gesturing to show him the way. He nodded to them as Reaver pulled two sharp turns one right after the other. They flew through the camp expertly navigating its labyrinthine layout until they came to an area populated by large black tents and a group of people surrounded by guards.

Zar'roc slowed as they got close and the guards parted for him revealing the group of five people with their backs turned to him clustered around a table strewn with maps and papers.

"Reaver to me" Zar'roc said as he swung down. Reaver dissolved into a wisp of smoke and vanished returning to his place on Zar'rocs arm.

Silently Zar'roc moved towards them.

"We've been talking to the Caridocx clan" one of them said.

"Yes but they said they would only join if we gave them access to the Hellstone mines" said another.

The one in the middle sighed "what's the news from the outer patrols" he asked.

"They got close to the outer most Altanor encampments but they only managed to hit a few of them before they had to retreat."

"Have the famed Hellstone Archers fallen so far in my absence" Zar'roc said as he got close.

The five spun four of them looking utterly shocked.

"Zar'roc you're alive" the one in the middle said. "We thought the Council might have captured you."

"Not yet Vergil" Zar'roc said.

Vergil was about his height and to the unobservant eye he appeared to be another Altanor but Zar'roc knew better. His eyes were a deep brown a shade never seen on one of his own people and his elfish features were sharper and more pronounced. He was a half breed half Altanor half Nethal demon.

The Nethal were a powerful race well versed in torture. To most they appeared to be one of the many Elven races but to the people of Sheoul they were easily spotted by their spiky white blond hair and the durmwau tattoos that ran down their arms.

Vergil who'd been his friend since he saved him from a squad of Altanor Knights kept his past disguised by keeping his hair down and his durmwau covered at all times.

"Where have you been" Vergil asked.

"Where I always am" Zar'roc said.

"You still haven't found it" Vergil asked.

"Not even a trace" Zar'roc sighed.

"What are you looking for" a shy voice asked.

Zar'roc turned and frowned at the speaker. "Who are you" he asked.

"I'm Harvester my lord" the girl said.

She looked about nineteen by human standards. She was dressed in a long black fighter's robe. She had long straight black hair hazel eyes and two large angelic wings. Their color was a mix of black and purple that marked her as a Tesubo or Fallen Angel.

"And what are you doing here Harvester" Zar'roc asked.

"You'll have to excuse her my lord" someone said.

Zar'roc turned his attention to the speaker. She looked similar to Harvester but was taller and had dark blue instead of hazel eyes. "You know her Lucia" he asked the Fallen Angel.

Lucia nodded "she is newly fallen and I took her under my wing" she said.

Zar'roc nodded before he returned his attention to Harvester. "To answer your question I'm searching for Alexion" he said.

Harvester's eyes widened in surprise "but it's been millennia since anyone's last heard of the sword" she said. "If it ever truly existed it's either been destroyed or locked in some long lost vault by now" she said.

"Well if anyone can find it it would be my lord" someone said from behind them. Zar'roc turned and smiled at the man. "It's good to see you Luce" he said.

Luce was even in height to Zar'roc. He was dressed all in black including a knee length black coat with a high Chinese collar. He had golden colored skin disheveled looking neck length black hair and sharp laser green eyes.

"And what do you know of Alexion" Lucia said as she glared at Luce.

"I was born long before you and have only heard whispers of it."

Luce smiled a slow murderous smile that caused Lucia to pale and take a step back. He'd never gotten along well with the Fallen Angel and though only he and Zar'roc knew of his true origins all knew of his power and Lucia was right to fear him.

"I have felt its power first hand" he said.

"Where" Lucia asked.

Luce was about to speak when Harvester interrupted. "My lord Zar'roc" she said.

Zar'roc glanced up from the maps and documents on the table "yes" he said.

"If you've been searching for Alexion all this time why haven't you spoken to Sargatanas."

"Sargatanas" Zar'roc said frowning at the unknown name.

Luce snorted "the Angel of the Lost" he said. "He's been as elusive as the sword. No one knows where he is."

"That's not true" Harvester said.

"Oh really" Luce said.

"I know…" Harvester started but was interrupted as shouts rang through the camp.

"Riders from the North. Two riders from the North."

Zar'roc and Vergil looked at each other as the same thought passed through their minds. "_Altanor._"

"Luce" Zar'roc said.

"My lord" the demon asked.

"Guard Harvester as you would me she knows something and I want to talk to her when I get back" Zar'roc said.

"As you will" Luce said bowing.

Zar'roc nodded as he turned to Vergil.

"I've already summoned them" Vergil said. "They'll be waiting for us at the North gate."

"Well then let's go" Zar'roc said as he summoned Reaver and swung up into the saddle.

Vergil nodded as he did the same with a horse brought to him by one of the guards.

They rode out from the command area and were at the north gate in a matter of minutes.

Standing in a line next to it with their bows slung over their shoulders was ten of Zar'rocs famed Hellstone Archers. Each was a Selicroc demon the race said to be have created the first bows and unparalleled in their skills with their creation. Each was about four feet tall and whip thin. They were covered from head to toe in thick hunter green fur that they could shed or grow at will leaving only their narrow jade colored eyes visible.

In fact they all looked so similar that the only way he could identify them was by the silver bracers they wore. Each was inlayed with gold filigree in the shape of their race's unique quniform script that told their names and clan histories.

"Come" Zar'roc said as the gates opened and they walked out onto the barren wasteland of Southern Sheoul.

Zar'roc glared as two riders stopped before him their snow white horses dancing nervously as they felt the power in the air around him.

The riders approached cautiously.

Zar'roc watched them warily as he had no doubt about what they were. Like him and all other Altanor they had fine Elven features and dark hair but instead of the usual fair skin of his people. Their skin was the increasingly rare golden color a trait that was an artifact of a long ago age.

They dismounted as each drew a sword and a gem ready to fight.

Zar'roc smiled as he saw one held a graphite and the other a ruby. "_Those won't work on me I know them far too well_" he thought as he stepped forward.

"Lord Bearer" the riders said simultaneously as they bowed.

Zar'roc had to suppress a snarl when he saw the both bore the mark of the Council on the left shoulder of their tunics. "What business does the Council's dogs have here" he asked.

"We're here to take you back" the rider closest to Zar'roc said.

Zar'roc frowned at the man "do I…" he started to ask but stopped as he saw the small star shaped scar on the man's chin. "Alavar" he said as he recognized his old friend and unconsciously took a step forward.

Alavar's sword flicked up a clear warning to say back. "Don't get any ideas Bearer we aren't friends anymore" he said. "Not after what you did" he said.

"What" Zar'roc asked.

"The fire" Alavar said.

Zar'roc gulped as he thought he heard distant screams and felt the heat of flames on his skin. And with that memory the image of his once friend shattered and Zar'roc saw the truth.

The Alavar he'd once known was gone buried beneath the weight of the Council's will and a profound loss. But with that revelation he saw more. Images flashed through his mind so fast most of them were unrecognizable but some he could see. Alavar killing, Alavar burning a village, Alavar torturing innocents to death, and finally one image came and stayed.

"You" Zar'roc snarled as his hand shot out a blast of force from his ring flinging Alavar against the one of the posts that supported the gate.

Alavar snarled in pain as his back hit the post. He tried to get up but before he could Zar'roc appeared in front of him and grabbed him by the throat.

Alavar tried to slash with his sword but Zar'roc sent flying with another blast of force. "Thanaman dial" Alavar shouted as he raised his graphite.

A bolt of lightning shot from its tip hitting Zar'roc in the chest but he didn't even seem to notice.

"Thanaman…" Alavar started again but this time Zar'rocs other had lashed out grabbing Alavar's wrist and with a twist snapped it like a twig. Alavar screamed as he dropped the graphite.

"It was you" Zar'roc snarled. "You told Atlas where she was."

"Alavar" the other rider said as he took a step towards Zar'roc.

"If he so much as twitches put an arrow in his chest" Zar'roc said.

The rider froze as he glanced at Zar'rocs archers all of who had their bows trained on him.

Zar'roc returned his attention to Alavar as he said "no it wasn't me I swear."

"Liar" Zar'roc said as his tattoos appeared.

Alavar paled both at the sight of the tattoos and Zar'rocs eyes. Now instead of their normal gold color they had threads of silver woven through them that shifted in and out of almost rune like patterns and seemed to glow with a mad light.

"What are you" he whispered.

"I am the Bearer of the Celestarium Primeordious" Zar'roc said. "I am he who speaks with the voice of the gods, I am the sacred defender of the gods and those who serve them, and I am the judge of all within their domain" he said. "Would you like to know what fate has in store for you Alavar" he asked.

Alavar was silent but he'd paled so much that his normally golden skin was almost identical in coloring to Zar'rocs.

"Well" Zar'roc asked as he tightened his grip on Alavar's neck.

"Yes" Alavar choked out.

Zar'roc smiled as he nodded and pulled a serpentine from his pouch. He used it to create a fire proof shield around Alavar and then another around himself. "This is your fate" he said as he swapped the serpentine for his ruby.

He quickly fell into the stone drawing forth its power. He went so deep inside the ruby's crimson depths that he blurred the line between stone and self but it was a line he wouldn't cross only. Death and destruction could be found with that most forbidden magic.

"I'll give you one last chance to admit your guilt" he said.

Alavar was silent too afraid to speak.

"Very well then" Zar'roc said as he grabbed Alavar's shoulder with the hand holding the ruby. "May the gods have mercy on you" he said as he unleashed the ruby's wrath.

Flames exploded with in the serpentine shield causing it to bulge outward under the strain as it fought to contain the fire but no flames could pass through that barrier.

Alavar tried to scream but he didn't have time as the flames suddenly brutally consumed him incinerating his clothing and skin. Charring his muscles and organs. Evaporating his bodily fluids.

"Alavar" the other rider screamed as he raised his ruby to try to take control of the flames. there was a loud twang and five sharp bursts of pain as five arrows pierced him. Two in his chest one in each leg and one through his left wrist.

Intense fear consumed him so much so that he barely noticed the pain as he clawed at the arrows trying to pull them out.

He managed to rip one out of his chest. He screamed and fell to his knees sobbing hysterically as he saw the black arrow head was missing. But he was brought out of his misery as he felt a shift in the magic around him and heard a cracking sound.

Zar'roc eased back on the power of the serpentine as he poured more power into the ruby not caring how much power he was using. Because here in his home he could charge his powers directly from the bottomless well of energy that was Sheoul itself.

The top of the serpentine shield burst open with a cacophonous boom and mile high geyser of flame erupted into the sky a raging beacon for all to see.

Something shifted in its depths and as if they were curtains the flames pulled back reveling a pair of eyes born of flames black as midnight against the crimson of the pillar.

"You" a voice boomed both form the flames and Zar'roc as a fiery hand extended and pointed at the still sobbing rider.

"When you leave this place take with you my message" the fiery figure said. "Make it known throughout Sheoul and to all of the Councils. That if they do not stand with me then they stand against me" it said. "And to the leaders of the Altanor you will tell them that I am coming for them. That I will not rest until their reign has been burned to ashes and cast aside" it said. "And you will give them this" it said as fire closed about its form and the flames slowly receded downward back into the ruby.

Zar'rocs eyes snapped open as he turned on the fallen rider. The man shrank back as he saw Zar'rocs eyes that still swirled with lines of silver. Without taking his eyes off the man Zar'roc bent and with a flick of his wrist picked something up from the ground and tossed it at the rider.

He lashed out catching it on instinct. Then flinched and dropped it as he realized what it was.

The blackened skull of Alavar grinned at him from its place on the ground.

"Take it and deliver my message" Zar'roc said.

The rider looked up at Zar'roc as his fear turned to rage. "How could you do that" he said. "He was one of your own and yet you would kill him and save a human" he said.

"What do you know of that" Zar'roc asked.

"I know that she's probably dead by now" the rider said.

"What did you do" Zar'roc asked as trickle of fear made it past his fury. "Doesn't matter" the rider said as he scooped up Alavar's skull and hauled himself up into his saddle. "The world will rejoice the day you die upon the Elder Spear" he said before he turned and rode off.

"Should I send men after him" Vergil asked.

"No" Zar'roc growled as he summoned a Harrowgate so he could return to Shika. Then he stopped as he remembered Harvester. "Vergil" he said.

"Yes" Vergil asked.

"I need you and Luce to get the information from Harvester about Sargatanas" Zar'roc said. "Tell him I'll summon him when I need it" he said.

"As you wish" Vergil said. Zar'roc nodded and stepped through the gate.

* * *

><p>Atlas walked out of the Council's chamber feeling remarkably better than when he'd entered. "Here" he said as he handed a rolled up parchment to the nearest guard. "Take this to Valfor" he said. "Tell him he is to follow the Council's edict to the letter and deliver the prisoners to my estate immediately" he said.<p>

"Yes lord Atlas" the guard said bowing before he rushed off to follow his orders.

Atlas nodded to the other guard as he left the great citadel that housed the Council smiling as he went. That smile turned into a frown when he got outside and found his second in command Vonlon waiting for him.

"What is it" he demanded.

Vonlon was pale and sweating profusely but he bowed and said "my lord was your plan a success."

"Yes" Atlas said. "But what are you doing here I thought I gave you information spread" he said.

"I did as you told me my lord. I spread word across Sheoul and even into the human world that any who assist in the lord Bearer's capture will be granted a full pardon of all crimes and a fortune beyond imagination" Vonlon said. "But we have a small problem."

"What" Atlas asked irritably.

"It seems Mardrim has returned from the rebel territory" Vonlon said.

"don't tell me that fool captured Zar'roc" Atlas said knowing that he'd never be able to live that down especially since he'd sent the idiot there.

"no my lord but he did come back with a message that even now is being sent out to Councils throughout Sheoul by hematite" Vonlon said.

"What was the message" Atlas asked.

"I think it's better that I show you my lord" Vonlon said as he extended his hand.

"Very well" Atlas said as he took the hand and extended his thoughts.

For a moment his conciseness melded with Vonlon's as the memory passed between them.

Atlas pulled back and silently cursed himself as he failed to stop an involuntary tremor of fear. "This is unacceptable" he roared. "We needed those demons to complete our plans" he said.

"My lord I believe there is another way" Vonlon said.

"Yes we still have them to use as bate" Atlas said.

"What" Vonlon asked.

"Go and send a message by hematite to Drayfil at our outpost near Riften" Atlas said. "Tell them I'll be coming there soon to assume command" he said. "And I'll be bringing along a few guests."

"As you wish my lord" Vonlon said and turned to go but stopped as a thought occurred to him.

"My lord what are we to do about Mardrim" he asked.

"What about him" Atlas asked his mind already turning to other plans.

"He was struck with five arrows well in the rebel territory" Vonlon said.

"So his regeneration will take care of it" Atlas said.

"My lord they were Hellstone arrows" Vonlon said.

Atlas cursed.

Hellstone was one of the few weaknesses of the Altanor. Created by the primordial demons the stone liquefied when it touched blood. It was toxic to almost every species in Sheoul and beyond but in the Altanor it also blocked their ability to use the stones. The effect could be temporary, permanent, or even deadly depending on the amount of stone that entered the blood.

Not for the first time Atlas cursed his brother's ingenuity at the placement of his camp. The rebel camp sat on top of the only Hellstone mine in existence. He also despised Zar'rocs apparent immunity to the stone and the genius with which he adapted it to his war against the Council.

"He is no longer any use to us" Atlas said. Besides he'd never liked Mardrim. "Send him to the mines" he said.

Vonlon was aghast at Atlas' indifference but he nodded before he rushed off to follow his orders.

Atlas turned to watch his second in command go a small smile curling the edges of his lips as he looked at the citadel. "Soon dear brother you will be where you belong and this time you won't have the Council to hide behind" he said and chuckled. "And after I'm done with you you my dear lords are next" he said before he turned to head back to his estate and get ready for the coming storm.

* * *

><p>Please read and review I'm hoping to have another chapter out soon<p> 


	3. Bounty Strike

"Talking"

**Mind link**

_Thinking_

* * *

><p>Birthed in the fire and blood of battle it rose on<p>

wings as black as midnight to set the heavens ablaze.

* * *

><p>Zar'roc burst through the Harrowgate coming out in a crouch as he listened. He didn't hear anything but that was to be expected after all his wards were still in place.<p>

"_But there's something here_" he thought as he caught the faintest hint of a foul stench on the wind.

"I'll need more than just you old friend" he said as he looked down at his sword its black and red blade glimmering in the darkness of near dawn.

He quickly produced a small diamond from his pouch and fell into its power going deeper than the normal level of stone use to the third and most powerful ability of the diamond.

The Priests of Orden who dedicated their lives to the study of one of the light god's seven aspects called it the Divine Light. With it they gained absolute control over the portion of the light spectrum that their aspect governed. The control was so great that they could even convert pure light into physical material.

"Orden Father of All, Bringer of the Holy Light, I your humble servant beg your assistance" Zar'roc whispered as he closed his eyes and used the diamond to draw in blue light.

The blue aspect of Orden was strict and uncompromising holding the virtues of order above all others.

As Zar'roc pulled the light to him the diamond turned a deep cool blue. Not stopping there Zar'roc drew the light into himself and shivered as he felt its icy touch and the skin of his hand turned blue.

He felt the pendant around his neck heat up as his eyes snapped open and he willed the light to take form. The color snapped out of his hand taking physical from as a sword similar in design to his own.

Zar'roc smiled at it before he replaced the diamond and rushed forward calling on the power of his sunstone to shatter his wards.

Sound assaulted him as the barriers popped like a soap bubble. He saw a dozen or so demons all gathered around something on the ground as they clawed at it. Zar'rocs anger spiked and he rushed forward swords flashing.

a red lizard like demon noticed him first but he didn't have time to even make a sound before the blue blade punched through his skull and Zar'roc behead the demon next to him.

The remaining demons turned to him then their eyes practically glowing with hunger as they lunged forward.

Zar'roc crouched and rolled under them twisting as he came up on the other side allowing his swords to disembowel another pair of demons. "Thanaman dial" he shouted as he shot a fork of lighting skewering yet another pair of demons.

The closest living demon a green and yellow insect thing with large eyes and long antennae that bristled with sharp red hairs rushed towards him clawed feelers outstretched.

Zar'roc dodged the first attack slipping behind the creature as he grabbed its neck. With a twist and a snap the insect fell. But Zar'roc was already gone leaping away using the malachite to make himself nearly weightless.

He vaulted off the shoulder of another demon twisting in midair as a dagger fell from his sleeve into his hand. The blade arced from his hand as he flicked his wrist and landed with a thud between the beast's shoulder blades.

He landed turned and dropped into a Plangan fighting stance. Ludicrously low but it was excellent for what he had in mind.

He inspected the four remaining demons as he drew on the powers of the ruby and diamond. He used the diamond to modify the structure of the sword slightly so it was it was hallow before he filled it with liquid flames.

A strange purple and black demon was the first to come within reach.

Zar'roc leapt up driving his fist into its lower jaw the power of the blow enhanced by the momentum from his stance.

In the same motion he flung the sword. It flew as straight as an arrow impaling one demon before it exploded in a ball of flame so intense that it consumed it and its companions.

Barely spearing them a thought Zar'roc rushed at the still sputtering purple demon. He seized it by the throat flipped it and slammed it into the ground.

He held it there the fingers of his gauntlets now sharpened into claws pinning the creature by its throat.

"Who sent you" he growled.

"Go to…" the demon started.

"Wrong answer" Zar'roc said as he drew in more light. He formed it into a blue dagger and slammed it into the demon's shoulder.

It let out a loud ear piercing screech of pain as Zar'roc stared twisting the dagger in the wound.

"Okay okay" it shouted. "We came on our own. We wanted the reward" it said.

"What reward" Zar'roc asked.

"Some Altanor named Atlas promised anyone who helped to capture you a pardon and a fortune in gold" the demon said.

Zar'roc curled his lip disgusted with the creature and its stupidity. "And you believed him" he asked.

"He said spoke for the Council that's not exactly something you question" the demon said.

But Zar'roc barely heard it as he glanced to where the demons had been before he'd arrived. All that was left was a pile of shredded cloth stained in a few places by blood. His anger rose to a level higher than it had been when Alavar had stood against him. He felt his rage returning as he tightened his hold on the demon's throat. "Where is the girl" he growled his voice murderously quiet.

The demon gulped shaking with fear as he saw Zar'rocs eyes for the first time. They were no longer gold or sane. Instead they glowed with madness. Silver runes danced around his pupils that were a deep violet. Veins of silvery light snaked out through the whites of his eyes giving them an inhuman illumination.

"I don't…" the demon started but that only earned him a dagger in his other shoulder.

"Try again" Zar'roc hissed.

The demon started to say something but stopped as a tremor ran through its entire body.

Zar'roc would have been confused by it if he hadn't had physical contact with the demon. But because of that contact he felt the booming rippling sensation of a Council's call and knew what it was about.

"_So he must have used a hematite to relay my message_" he thought to himself.

"You" the demon said its voice quavering in fear. "You can kill an Altanor" it said.

"I've killed more of my kind then you can imagine" Zar'roc growled. "Now where is the girl" he said punctuating each word with a sharp twist of the dagger.

"I don't know she was gone before we got here" the demon whined through the pain.

"You saw and understood my message. If you don't stand with me than you are the enemy" Zar'roc said. "You saw what happens to my enemies and yet you still continue to lie to me" he said. "So be it" he said as he let go of the demon's throat and grabbed both daggers by the hilts.

He added more light to them increasing their length until they burrowed into the ground. Once they were in place he bound them there so the demon couldn't escape.

That done he reared back sharpened gauntlet raised to rip out the creature's throat.

"Zar'roc" someone shouted.

Zar'rocs head whipped around ready to strike down another enemy but he stopped as he saw Shika.

The silver retreated from his eyes as they returned to normal and the fire of his anger dulled. It was a disconcerting effect because he'd only known two other people who'd been able calm him when he was this enraged.

He rose slowly. Every move careful and controlled as he was all too aware of the violence that still raged with in him. "Are you okay" he asked as he approached Shika his eyes probing for wounds.

There were several large blood stains coloring her cloths but by their placement he knew that they weren't new wounds. They were only the remnants of the damage from their fight with Atlas reopened.

Zar'roc sighed with relief and resigned himself to rebandaging them.

"**_You have the power to heal her_**" a voice in his head whispered. **_"And yet you use these mundane methods_**" it said. "**_Why_**."

Zar'roc was silent doing his best to ignore the voice.

"**_Is it perhaps you're too afraid of what you'll find out about her if you do_**" the voice asked. "**_Or are you afraid that your own secrets will come to light_**."

"_Silence_" Zar'roc mentally growled. But the voice only laughed at him before it retreated back into the recesses of his mind.

"Are you okay" Zar'roc asked again.

Shika nodded. "Yeah I'm fine I heard them coming and managed to get away before they got here" she said.

Zar'roc frowned as she turned paler. He followed her gaze down to his left hand and realized he still wore the claw like gauntlet. Mentally cursing he shifted his coat so it covered his hand as he asked "how did your wounds get reopened."

"One of them almost caught me so I had to move fast" Shika said. "I guess I tore them open well I was going."

Zar'roc nodded and was about to say something when he heard a groan behind him. He turned bending slightly to pick up his sword as he returned his attention to the demon.

"She's safe see like I told you" it said. "Can you please let me go now" it asked.

Zar'roc walked over to it and rested the tip of his sword just above its heart. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't run you through" he said his voice utterly cold and without inflection.

The demon squirmed in fear and pain. "Please my lord I have heard the call of my Council and seen your warning to all. I wish for nothing more than to serve you" it said. "I have worked for the Altanor Council against you and deeply regret my actions. I only hope you can find it in your heart to…" the demon trailed off as it felt the weight of Zar'rocs glare.

"Get out of my sight" Zar'roc said as he stuck his sword in the ground and pulled the daggers from the demon's shoulders.

It cried in pain as he tossed them away.

"You better hope we never meet again because the next time I see you I will kill you" he said.

"Yes my lord" the demon said before it rose and vanished.

Zar'roc sighed as he sheathed his sword and turned back to Shika. "You're sure you're okay" he asked.

"I'm fine" Shika said. "But where were you" she asked.

"I had to take care of something" Zar'roc said. "But I wasn't far away" he said. It was only partiality a lie. Even though he'd been an entire realm away he could have been back in a blink with the help of a Harrowgate.

He was about to say something else when he heard a soft rustling behind him.

"Die Altanor scum" someone roared.

Zar'roc spun to see the demon rushing at him with one of his blue daggers raised. His hand went for his sword but he knew he wouldn't be fast enough to draw it.

He tensed ready for the impact as something silver flashed over his shoulder. It hit the demon right between the eyes and it fell back with a cry.

Zar'roc stared shocked at the now dead demon and the silver long bladed throwing knife imbedded in its face. Sheoulin glyphs flared along the blade pulsing with red light a moment before it vanished.

Zar'roc and Shika spun as figure half emerged from the shadows of a rotting tree. "It would seem your getting rusty my lord" the figure said.

Shika drew her daggers ready to fight. Even though she was blood stained and pale she still managed to look imposing.

"He's a friend" Zar'roc said smiling. "I'm not getting rusty Luce I was just preoccupied" he said. "Now come on out."

Luce stepped from the shadows and bowed. "That preoccupation would have cost you a great wound" Luce said.

Zar'roc scoffed "I could have just traced passed him" he said.

"Traced" Shika asked.

Zar'roc turned to her and nodded a moment before he vanished. "It's one of the Altanor's tricks" he said.

Shika spun to see Zar'roc standing behind her.

"It's common ability among my kind that gives us a degree of teleportation" he said before he returned his attention to Luce. "So why are you here my friend" he asked.

"I've brought the information you wanted" Luce said.

"Excellent" Zar'roc said as he extended his hand. Luce took it and opened his mind to Zar'roc who did the same allowing the memories of Luce's questioning of Harvester to flow through the link.

They broke the connection once the transfer was complete and Luce steeped back.

"My lord" he said bowing before he blurred into the shadows and vanished.

Zar'roc turned to Shika who'd been unusually silent during the exchange. "What's wrong" he asked.

"Nothing" Shika said as she sat on a nearby tree stump. "Can you help me rebandage these" she asked.

Zar'roc nodded as he moved to get the bandages from their bags.

He managed three steps before he fell to his keens howling as a debilitating lance of pain speared him. Agony raced through his veins and he curled in on himself.

Shika was at his side in an instant. "Zar'roc what's wrong" she asked.

"Atlas" Zar'roc growled as he strained against the pain he knew all too well.

As the Symbol of the Gods he was spiritually tied to many of the places sacred to them. Even the very earth itself was partially bound to him. Because of this connection he was able to draw power from them. But the other side of the bond was that when they felt pain so did he. Few people knew about the bound and only Atlas was twisted enough to use it against him.

Zar'roc reached up throwing open a Harrowgate to where he knew Atlas would be. At the same time a foul stench filled the air making him wretch.

"Shika dem…" he managed to get out before the creatures fell upon them.

* * *

><p>Shika turned just in time to see the last few demons materializing before they struck. Her daggers came out faster than ever before as she prepared to fight. But before the demons could get to her two bursts of black light bloomed in the air in front of her.<p>

When they died back she saw that two people had appeared. She recognized one as Luce but the other was someone she'd never seen before.

She was a few inches shorter than Luce with skin only a few shades lighter than his. Her hair fell down her back in a fine blond wave and her eyes glowed a cool icy blue.

"You tend to Zar'roc leave these cretins to us" Luce said over his shoulder. "Come Hedaira" he said to the woman.

She nodded as she drew a short sword from a hip scabbard and a barbed whip appeared in her other hand.

As the demons drew near Luce's hand shot out blurring for a moment. Three silver throwing knives shot from his hand skewering the first row of oncoming demons.

After that his hand snapped out to the side blurring once more. This time instead of throwing knives a shimmering sword of crimson metal appeared from thin air.

Shika turned her attention away from the fight and back to Zar'roc who was still shaking with pain and clawing at his chest as if trying to rip the source of discomfort from it.

"Zar'roc what can I do to help" she asked.

"The emerald" Zar'roc panted.

"Emerald" Shika asked.

"I left it for you when I went out" Zar'roc said.

Shika frowned until she vaguely remembered something hard hurting her hand as she'd tried to get away from the first round of demons. She cast her eyes around searching and cursed when she saw the emerald right in the middle of the demon lines.

Her attention was drawn away from it as a demon made it past Luce and lunged for her.

Zar'rocs hand shot out. A blast of force hit the demon in the leg shattering the bone.

Shika darted out quick as cat and slashed the creature's throat as it fell.

"Don't worry about the emerald" Zar'roc said. "Just watch my back" he said. Shika nodded as he reached out for the emerald.

The stone wobbled for a moment before it started rolling towards him. "Not fast enough" he muttered as he dug his hand into the ground trying to draw power from it. A trickle of energy found its way to him and he greedily drained it. It wasn't much but it was enough.

The emerald shot through the air and into his hand. Zar'roc sighed with relief cradling the jewel for a moment before he fell into its power. "Enmastre contraymora des…" he started but stopped as a new wave of pain racked his body. "Enmastre cont…" he tried again but was again interrupted by the pain.

"**You must fight it**" a voice whispered in his mind.

Zar'roc tensed as he heard it. It wasn't the dark ancient voice of evil trying to drag him down into madness. This voice was different just as old and infinitely more powerful but it didn't seem malevolent. Instead it gave of a feeling of overwhelming protectiveness.

"**I am not here to harm you Ryslos**" the voice said.

Zar'roc frowned at the unfamiliar name but dismissed it as he asked "**then why are you here.**" In answer power like icy fire raced down his spin and he felt his tattoos rising in response.

"**There I've unlocked your powers**" the voice said.

"**What powers**" Zar'roc asked.

"**Powers older than Sheoul itself**" the voice said. "**Powers strong enough to help you weather the coming storm**" it said.

"**What storm**" Zar'roc asked.

"**I must go now. I will return when I can to explain. Until then be safe Ryslos**" the voice said before it retreated.

Zar'roc barely had time to register its disappearance before another wave of pain coursed through him. He snarled in rage and pain and in answer to that call something rose within him. His eyes snapped open and he saw Shika above him.

She gasped and stumbled back as she saw his eyes that now resembled that of an ancient beast. His irises were blood red ringed in ethereal flames that sometimes flared inward leaving only his reptilian slit pupils visible.

"Zar'roc what…" Shika started but Zar'roc ignored her as he clawed at the ground to pull himself away from her.

He could feel his teeth elongating and sharpening into fangs but he barely noticed it even as the coppery taste of blood washed over his tongue. When he was far enough from Shika he raised his hand that still held the emerald but instead of a hand it was a black claw clad in armored scales.

Shika stared at it transfixed. Or at least she was until several more demons made it past Luce and started for her.

She ducked the claw strike of the first one to get to her and stabbed up into its chest. But the blade bounced of its armored hide. She growled in frustration and started backing up blocking attacks as she went.

Power washed over her along with something like sound.

She turned to Zar'roc forgetting the demon as he slammed the emerald deep into the ground and shouted again. His voice boomed resonating through her like a church bell and yet he'd said no words.

His lips moved again and this time she heard a guttural snarl. The strange non words seemed to have an affect though as the earth started shaking.

The ground cracked and massive thorns shot out spearing the demons. They cried out in pain a moment before more thorns exploded from each and they went silent. Vines rose from the ground wrapping around what was left of the bodies before they and the thorns retreated into the earth.

Shika stared at the now empty space in absolute shock. Both at the ferocity of the attack and at Luce and his companion who were completely unharmed. Then she turned back to Zar'roc as he rose and held out his hand.

Instead of an emerald he held a small gray and red hematite. He said something else in that strange non language as light flared within the hematite.

There was a hard impact to the air like thunder without sound as power roared out from him directed at the Harrowgate. The gate collapsed under the strain but just before it did a howl like that of a wounded animal reverberated through the air followed by silence.

Shika stared at Zar'roc as he turned to her his crimson gaze scrutinizing her. She shivered as she saw that look and realized this wasn't the same Zar'roc who'd saved her from Atlas and his demons. Or the one who'd destroyed the demons earlier. No this being that stood before her was something all together different. it looked down on her its eyes filled with a cold calculating intensity mixed with boredom as if she was a fly and it was debating if it should smash her or not. Suddenly he tensed.

Shika spun as she heard a noise.

A demon materialized in front of her and flung a spear at her.

She dodged but the spear bit into her side tearing away a chunk of flesh. She cried out in pain as she fell. She tried to rise to fight back but before she could Zar'roc traced behind the demon.

He grabbed it by its horns and tore its head free. Torn muscle and sinew hung from the head as blood fountained from the body covering his upper body. With a snarl he kicked the body to the ground and tossed the head away. He glared down at the corpse for a moment his eyes blazing before he fell to his knees panting.

Luce was at his side in a blink. "Are you alright" he asked.

But Zar'roc ignored him as he felt his eyes return to normal. He looked down at his hands as they changed from claws back to their normal state. At the same time he felt his fangs retreating. But he only spared these things a moment's thought before he was crawling towards Shika hematite in hand.

"Zar'roc you can't" Luce said as he moved to block Zar'rocs path.

"Get out of my way Luce" Zar'roc panted.

"I won't let you kill yourself for a human" Luce said.

Zar'roc snarled at him and started to say something but stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. A moment later power washed through him. He sighed in relief as the demonic energy flowed through him like warm wine. He glanced up and smiled at Luce's companion "thank you Litrix" he said as he traced to Shika's side.

"Zar'roc" Luce said.

Zar'roc glared at his friend as sparks of red leapt through his irises.

Luce flinched back but nodded his assent. Zar'roc returned his attention to Shika as he cradled her head. "Shika" he asked. "Can you hear me."

She nodded slightly her eyes going glassy as another gush of blood seeped from the wound.

"This is going to hurt but it should help you" Zar'roc said. "But before I start I want you to know what ever you see I'm sorry" he said before he fell into the power of the hematite.

His soul tore free of his body with only a thin strand remaining to connect them.

Gently he sent out a psychic tendril down into Shika's body. "**Don't fight me**" he said as he met resistance.

"**I'm not trying to**" Shika rasped.

Zar'roc growled in frustration. He could feel her trying to lower her barriers trying to will him past but it wasn't working.

"**Ryslos**" a voice whispered just beyond Zar'rocs hearing but it was enough to remind him of the powers the voice had unlocked.

He pulled back from Shika as he descended into himself until he felt the heat of that power.

It manifested as a great inferno within him.

"**Will you serve me in this**" he asked.

In answer the flames swirled up around him flowing through him and filling him with strength. But he pulled back before it took control.

He looked down at his spiritual form and had to shield his eyes against the glow that was like a captured sun that came from his spiritual form.

"_Focus_" he reminded himself as returned to Shika.

He extended his spiritual hand and her barriers dropped instantly as he forged a connection with her merging their souls.

Images flashed in his mind. He saw Shika at thirteen leaving her home on a whim to become an adventurer. He saw her first real challenge on that journey when she came across a lone spriggan. He saw her captured by slavers and later escaping them. He saw her at some kind of school. He saw her captured again. Her head on an execution block and flames bursting over head.

The images made him dizzy as they assaulted him but they were nothing compared to the pain that exploded through his side a moment later.

part of him told him to clutch at the wound and curl up well his regeneration took care of it but he knew it was Shika's pain he was feeling not his own.

Shika screamed in pain as she felt both her own pain and Zar'rocs phantom pain.

Zar'roc slammed his mind closed as he grabbed some of his memories at random to form a mental barrier and cut Shika off from the pain.

"_Alright now that that's done let's look at the wound_" Zar'roc thought as the phantom pain in his side intensified as he took both Shika's and his own burden.

He focused his thoughts trying to will into existence a spiritual needle and thread so he could sow the wound close. Instead light bloomed around him filling his spirit's sight. He looked down at his hands and found them wreathed in cool blue flames. For a moment the sight of the flames froze Zar'rocs mind in confusion.

"**Ryslos**" the voice whispered again snapping Zar'roc out of his stupor.

He steeled himself as he placed one hand on either side of the wound and willed it to close.

The fire flowed out over Shika circling the area around the wound before it filled it with a warm healing light.

Zar'roc watched amazed as new flesh formed from nothing. Muscle, veins, and skin knitted together so seamlessly it looked as if there had never been a wound at all.

"**What is this**" he whispered. "**What did you do to me**" he asked but there was no reply not even the faintest whisper.

But he hadn't expected one.

He turned back to his work. Now that Shika's life was no longer in danger he turned the healing fire to her other wounds. Healing the cuts and scrapes form today's battle as well as their fight with Atlas.

That done he lowered the mental barrier and retreated back into his own body as he pulled out of the hematite's magic.

* * *

><p>Atlas was practically beaming as he walked into the privet area in his dungeon reserved for special prisoners. "<em>And what a special prisoner this is<em>" he thought to himself as he closed and locked the door. "How are you adjusting to you new life my dear" he asked the dark cell.

"Thanaman dial" a woman's voice said.

Atlas hissed in pain as a thin concentrated streak of lighting pierced his left shoulder and another weaker blast seared a line across his cheek.

"Give me that" he said as he reached between the bars in search of the graphite.

He recoiled as black almost talon like nails shot out and ripped bloody furrows down his arm. As he pulled back the hand followed nails scything through the air searching for him well the black tribal tattoo like marks on her arm writhed in anger.

"Enough" Atlas growled as he pulled a diamond from his pouch and used it to light the room.

The woman in the cell hissed as she pulled back from the bars to the darker recess of the cell.

Atlas watched her checking her for any damage the guards might have caused. She was thin from malnourishment but still beautiful. She had high Elven features that were sharper and more pronounced then his marking her as half breed. She'd inherited her long black hair and dark blue eyes from her Altanor mother. Along with her ability to use the Celestarium. But her features and the black tattoo like durmwau that ran from her shoulder to her wrist came from her Nethal father.

"What do you want" she asked.

Atlas smiled "just to diminish what's left of your hope" he said. "I've put a bounty out on Zar'roc" he said. "Last I heard an army of demons were flying out to attack him at his campsite" he said. "With any luck they'll be back shortly with him in chains" he said.

"Thanaman dial" the woman shouted again.

This time the bolt struck Atlas in the chest but it barely had enough power to singe his shirt let alone do any real damage.

"Give me the graphite" Atlas said.

"I don't have one" the woman said.

"Then how are you doing that" Atlas asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know" the woman said with a sneer.

Atlas snarled as his ring flashed and he sent a burst of power at her.

She yelped and threw up her hands a blue topaz shield following a second later.

The blast rebounded of the shield but Atlas reabsorbed it sucking it back into his ring before it could do any damage.

Atlas growled in silent frustration. He couldn't figure out how she was using the stones when she didn't have them. And he'd made sure she didn't. He'd had every inch of her searched physically and magically but he'd found nothing.

"Your defiance is meaningless" he hissed. "I will capture Zar'roc and when I do I'll string you both up."

"Will you now" the woman said.

"Yes" Atlas said.

"And how will you do that considering your weaknesses." she asked

"What weaknesses" Atlas asked.

"Well let's see" the woman said. "You don't have the ability to trace and Zar'roc does" she said. "Your power with the stones is abysmal in comparison to his." "And there's the small problem of your own madness" she said.

Atlas grinned wickedly as he heard the last one. "Ah but you see Zar'rocs mind isn't without its own brand of madness" he said. "And that is why I'll win."

"And why is that" the woman asked.

"You see I don't need to catch him to beat him" Atlas said. "All I have to do is push him into using some of his darker skills until they push him over the edge" he said. "And once his fall is complete he will be easy pickings for my demons."

The woman was silent for a long moment. "No" she said. "The game has changed."

An icy finger of terror traced down Atlas' spine as he heard those words. Because this woman connected to Zar'roc as she was had the ability to sense both his location and changes within him. If she said something had happed that changed the game it didn't bode well for him.

"What's happened" he asked.

The woman grinned at him. "Figure it out for yourself" she said before a thick cloak of darkness filled the cell.

Atlas was furious and worried he'd never seen her use the power of a diamond before.

"_Focus_" he snapped at himself as he charged another blast of power this one strong enough that it would rip out the entire wall to get to her. But he stopped as he heard a knocking on the door.

"My lord" Vonlon's voice said through the door.

"What" Atlas snapped.

"There's a visitor here for you" Vonlon said.

"Who" Atlas asked.

"Barbas" Vonlon said.

Atlas cursed as he unlocked the door and went out. "Where is he" he asked.

"Right hear" a voice like a dying breath said.

Atlas turned as the demon stepped from the shadows.

Barbas was one of the few very old demons that Atlas had in his employ. Well over two thousand years old Barbas was a powerful Talamtix demon. The Talamti were a race of demons that lived in the icy caves of Northern Sheoul. They were seldom seen and reputed to be masters of illusions and excellent spear users.

Barbas looked like an average member of his race snow white hair pale skin coal black eyes. He was dressed in rich gray cloths edged with gold and long black cloak lined with dark fur.

But Barbas was no ordinary demon. Because not only did he have the mastery of illusions that all his kind had but he had the unique ability to read someone's greatest fears and then use his power of illusions to bring them to life.

"Why are you here Barbas" Atlas asked.

"I'm just here to collect my fee and make sure you haven't screwed up the plan I thought of" Barbas said.

Atlas' fury rose again but he tamped it down reminding himself that he did indeed owe Barbas for coming up with this plan. It was he who had read Zar'rocs fears and found out that his greatest fear was that the woman would fall into his clutches.

Atlas laughed silently "_a fear that has indeed come true_" he thought.

"Very well what reward do you want for your services" he asked.

"Just some assurance" Barbas said.

"Assurance of what" Atlas asked.

"I know what you're planning Altanor" Barbas said.

Atlas paled as he heard the words. "I don't know what you're talking about" he said.

"Of course you don't" Barbas said sarcastically. "All I want is assurance that once the plan that you have no knowledge of is complete that we continue to work together" he said.

"What" Atlas asked.

"you're going places Atlas and all I want is to make sure I get a cut of whatever power you gain" Barbas said.

"Very well" Atlas said.

Barbas smiled "good" he said. "Oh and one last thing" he said.

"What" Atlas asked.

"Just a gift" Barbas said as he raised his hand its shadow falling over Atlas' face. "Interesting" he said as he examined his palm. "I expected your greatest fear would be the Council's wrath should they find out about your plans" he said. "But no your greatest fear is the wrath of your brother" he said. "And rightfully so."

"Why" Atlas asked as he paled even more.

Barbas smiled showing the barest edge of his fangs. "Because my lord he is death" he said.

Ice flooded Atlas' veins. "Who's death" he asked.

"Yours, mine, the Council's" Barbas said. "And many more" he said. "You see you're playing the game Atlas but you comprehend only the tiniest fraction of the truth" he said before he vanished dissolving into the shadows like a breath of dark wind.

"Vonlon" Atlas said.

"My lord" Vonlon asked.

"Go and get something from the prisoner" Atlas said. "Make it a piece Zar'roc will recognize" he said.

"An ear or a finger" Vonlon asked.

"No" Atlas said. "No real harm is to befall her" he said.

"Then what" Vonlon asked.

"A simple lock of hair will do" Atlas said.

* * *

><p>Zar'roc awoke with a gasp as he sat up straight. He franticly checked his body for injuries only vaguely registering that his armor was gone and he was once again in his normal cloths. He sighed with relief as he realized he was fine. Then he felt a hand grab his shoulder.<p>

His battle senses roared into life as he traced away. When he reappeared he was holding his sword and the ruby was in his hand. "Imperium draconus in…" he started but stopped as he saw Litrix standing over the small pile of blankets where he'd been a moment before.

Slowly he released the power allowing it and the battle rush it evoked to subside. "You know not to do that" he growled. "I told you and Luce not to touch me well I'm asleep or right after I wake up."

"Forgive me my lord I forgot" Litrix said and was met with only silence from Zar'roc. "Are you alright" she asked when she realized he wasn't going to comment.

"I'm fine" Zar'roc said. "What happened why was I asleep" he asked.

"After you came out of the hematite trance you fell unconscious" Litrix said.

"Hematite" Zar'roc asked. Then he remembered. "Is Shika alright" he said his tone urgent.

"I'm fine" a voice said from behind Litrix before Shika appeared stepping out from behind the taller woman.

Zar'roc sighed in relief. "Thank you for your help Litrix you may go" he said.

Litrix nodded. "Luce wanted me to tell you he's going to call in an old favor to have some protection ready for you in case something like this happens again" she said. "He also told me to give you this" she said as she tossed something to Zar'roc.

He caught it and nodded. It was what he'd expected. A simple brown leather string bearing a small square plate carved of bone with several old runes etched into it each filled in with a half black half red paint.

"Thank you" he said as he tucked it in a pocket.

Litrix nodded and turned to go but stopped as she felt a presence pressing against the borders of her mind. She carefully lowered her barriers prepared to strike or defend as needed.

"**I have another job for you**" Zar'rocs voice said.

"**Why are you using the mind link**" Litrix thought in reply.

"**Because I don't want Shika to hear this**" Zar'roc said.

"**Very well what is it you want me to do**" Litrix said.

"**I want you to follow us hidden in the shadows so if anything happens we have an immediate ally**" Zar'roc said.

"**It's a good idea but you know Luce is better at shading than I am and it's not like I can trace like you**" Litrix said.

"**I know**" Zar'roc said.

"**I want you to** **leave for now and come back after Shika is asleep**" he said. "**I'll use some of my other skills to help you**" he said.

"**No Zar'roc you can't use those powers**" Litrix said. "**You know every time you do you take one step closer to…**" she started but was cut off as Zar'roc said.

"**That doesn't matter I can handle them**."

"**Are you sure about this**" Litrix asked.

"**Positive**" Zar'roc said.

"**Then I will obey**" Litrix said.

Zar'roc gave a mental nod before he pulled back and Litrix started moving again their conversation having taken only microseconds.

"Are you sure you're alright" Litrix asked over her shoulder.

"I'm fine" Zar'roc said.

Litrix nodded before she shot him one last worried look and melted into the shadows.

"_Not good at shading_" Zar'roc scoffed before he returned his attention to Shika.

"Well it looks like we're not going anywhere today" he said as he glanced at the sky that was rapidly darkening with the absence of the sun.

Shika nodded then stiffened as she remembered something. "Come on sit down" she said. "You shouldn't be standing up after what you did" she said as she pulled Zar'roc towards their makeshift campsite.

He followed and found several tree stumps set around a small fire. He frowned at the fire and the pot that hung over it. "What's that" he asked.

"Soup" Shika said. "It isn't much but it is something" she said as she pushed Zar'roc down onto one of the stumps and dished him out a bowl.

"I need to sit down" Zar'roc asked as he took the bowl. "I'm not the one who had their side ripped open by a demon's spear" he said.

"I'm fine now" Shika said dismissively. "Now eat and then you need to rest some more" she said.

Zar'roc smiled amused at how Shika was trying to mother him.

"**_What do you know about being mothered._**"

At the thought Zar'rocs smile turned into a scowl and he returned his attention to the soup which now tasted like bitterness and ash. But he ate it quickly enough.

"How about this instead of fighting over which one of us needs rest more how about we both get some sleep" he said.

Shika nodded. "But before that I want to ask you something" she said.

Zar'roc nodded his assent.

"What was that back there" Shika asked. "Those thorns, those words that weren't, and then what you did to me" she said.

Zar'rocs eyes darkened. "For the first two I honestly don't know. But as for the last we'll talk about it later" he said as he rose and walked away back to the pile of blankets where he'd been sleeping.

Shika sighed as she to crawled under her own bedding. "You gave me more than you know" she whispered. The images of Zar'rocs life that had flashed through her mind during their connection played again along with the other greater secret that had been reveled to her.

Silently she pulled the emerald from her pocket. "Enmastre" she whispered. Soft light pulsed from the jewel as thin vines sprouted from the ground.

Shika sighed as she released the power. "_Did you mean to give me this_" she asked silently. As she closed her eyes and wondered if this power was a gift or a curse.

* * *

><p>Thanks to my all time favorite reviewer for your review and to the rest please read and review I do value your opinions<p>

hopefully I'll have the next chapter up in about a week and a half


	4. A Glimpse of the Dark

Just a quick note I've set up a twitter account zarroc407. It will mostly be used to act as a hub for all updates on all of my stories but I also plan to use it for kicking around several ideas. So if you like my stuff and want a hand in possibly influencing future chapters of this story and others follow me there.

"Talking"

**Mind link**

_Thinking_

* * *

><p>"I'm a soldier meaning that I am both the defendant and the judge.<p>

I'm standing on both sides of the fire. Going around in turns

Overtaking death and life running to fight with the shadow of a lie."

Origa

* * *

><p>Luce materialized inside one of the inner sanctuaries of a small church somewhere in the human realm. The room was filled with twisting shadows that he used to cloak himself. Blood splattered the walls. He guessed it came from the five bodies lying on the floor.<p>

A woman rose from over one of the bodies. She was slim almost waifish clad only in simple white servants linens now stained red with blood. She was quite beautiful with tanned skin raven hair and striking electric blue eyes.

Luce examined her expression carefully. Her face wasn't twisted in fear at what had done this. Instead she looked disgusted.

"I don't know what's worse" she said to the body in front of her as she rose and spun the blood spattered clever she'd pulled from the man's neck. "That you thought I was a demon or that you thought you could separate me from my human host" she said.

Luce sighed. "_So it's this again_" he thought.

No doubt the five men on the floor were all priests who had been called on to destroy a demon and save the woman. Instead they'd failed been followed back here and slain.

"Having fun" Luce asked as he fully materialized and stepped from the shadows.

The woman turned on him surprised as she raised the clever. But her surprise turned to disgust as she recognized him. "Leave me demon" she said.

Luce smiled. "I'd watch my tone around me if I were you Syralan" he said.

Syralan sneered. "What are you going to do kill me" she asked.

Luce shook his head after all killing her would only be a waste of time and make him an enemy he didn't need.

Syralan was once one of the Sheoulin goddesses in service to Istra. As the goddess of divine death she'd been a scourge on both realms reaping souls and gathering their power.

One night she accidentally killed the mortal son of the god Arkay. The god with the help of several other retaliated by stripping Syralan of her powers and cursing her to relive her own death over and over for eternity by having her soul inhabit the body of a mortal from birth until death in a never ending cycle.

Luce smiled flashing his fangs in the process. "I don't need to kill you Syralan" he said as he moved closer to her his gliding footsteps eerily silent. "After all there are so many more fates worse than death" he said. "And I can make you experience all of them" he whispered in her ear.

Syralan shivered involuntarily. "Why are you here" she asked.

"Not for you" Luce said as he pulled back and returned to his place in the shadows. "I have no interest in a washed up goddess."

Syralan's eyes practically glowed with fury as her hand tightened on the handle of the clever. But before she could raise it to behead him one of Luce's long throwing knives hit the blade forcing it from her hand.

"If it's not me you want then why come here" Syralan asked as she tried to contain her fury.

"I came to see your mate" Luce said.

Syralan paled. "He is unwell" she said.

"I don't care" Luce said. "Summon him or I'll do you a favor and end your sorry existence by ripping out your soul and feeding it to the hounds" he said.

Syralan went ghost white but her pride wouldn't allow her to go so quietly. "Why do you need me" she asked. "You know where he is why don't you summon him yourself" she asked.

"Because I'm not dumb enough to walk in unannounced on one of the great Scourges of Sheoul" Luce said. "Now summon him" he growled as the green in his eyes flared.

Syralan sighed defeated. "Lorn" she whispered.

Luce turned as he felt a new presence in the room. He watched as the shadows shifted slightly and something appeared within. He extended a quick psychic probe to get a feel for the other being. His senses read the creature as demon but its power also felt similar to a god's. "Come on out" he said.

Silent as a ghost the being stepped from the shadows. He was even in height to Luce with sun kissed skin. He had sharp Elven features and dark red eyes that glowed like coals.

Luce gave the man a nod of respect because even a being as old and powerful as himself knew to walk carefully around those known as the Seven Scourges.

Lorn was the bastard child of one of the first Altanor and some lesser god. But that wasn't all he was. When he was around twenty seven Lorn had been bitten by a Gallu demon.

The Gallu were one of the precursors for what the humans called vampires. The venom in a Gallu's bite has the ability to turn the infected into a Gallu demon that is a blood slave to the one who'd bitten him.

Lorn's fate would have been the same but he was too stubborn to accept his slavery and though he'd been converted he killed his master and won his freedom in addition the demon powers.

"Luce" Lorn said inclining his head. "What are you doing here it's been what three millennia since we've last spoken" he said.

"I'm here to call in that favor you owe me" Luce said.

"Very well who do you want me to kill" Lorn asked.

"No one" Luce said.

Lorn's only response was a slightly raised eyebrow.

"I want you to protect someone" Luce said.

"And why should I protect this demon" Lorn asked.

"You have a mutual friend" Luce said.

Lorn scoffed. "And who would that be" he asked.

"Kessar has lent his support to his cause in the past" Luce said referring to the powerful king of one of the Gallu tribes.

"Kessar is not my friend. He is merely the leader of the pack I sometimes choose to run with" Lorn said.

"Fine than you have a mutual enemy" Luce said.

Lorn scoffed again. "I'm sure we do. Half of Sheoul would slit my throat without a second and the other half would gladly turn me over to any of the Councils with bounties on my head" he said.

"Yes but this enemy is different" Luce said.

"Who" Lorn asked.

"The Altanor Council" Luce said.

Lorn took a step back and for a moment Luce saw his eyes change. Instead of burning coals they resembled shattered pieces of blue glass.

That sight reminded him of the other reason why Lorn was so feared and why the Altanor hunted him so fiercely. It was because the freedom he'd won from his Gallu master had come at a terrible price. It had driven Lorn completely insane and for an Altanor insanity wasn't just a state of mind but a physical change.

Insanity caused them to change into a species known as the Enaltanor. When they changed they lost their higher intelligence and their ability to use the Celestarium. They became more beast like becoming faster and stronger than their brethren but they were still no match for the power of the stones.

Most were hunted down and slain mere days after turning. But Lorn thanks to his god's blood and Gallu powers had maintained a tentative hold on sanity.

Luce returned his attention to Lorn and was disconcerted to see a small smile on the being's face. "So what is your decision" he asked.

Lorn's smile grew as he said "you know I'll do anything to hurt those bastards." "Now who's the demon."

"He's not really a demon" Luce hedged.

"Gods above and below Luce don't tell me it's a human" Lorn growled.

"No" Luce said.

Lorn frowned in confusion then his eyes widened as he understood. "He's an Altanor" he roared as his eyes flared like fire.

"Yes" Luce said without a hint of fear in his voice.

"Who" Lorn growled.

"He is the Bearer" Luce said.

Lorn calmed abruptly. "The Bearer" he asked a hint of awe in his voice. "But he's just a myth" he said.

"Lorn a being as old as you should know that the things we call myths seldom stay that way" Luce said.

Lorn nodded. "Does he really have the Celestarium Primeordious" he asked.

"Yes he is the one you've waited for" Luce said. "The one who you will pass your burden on to."

"Very well I'll protect him but how will I find him" Lorn asked.

Luce nodded as he held out his hand revealing a small tablet on a leather string similar to the one he'd sent Litrix to give to Zar'roc. "

Is that what I think it is" Lorn asked.

"Yes it's one of the last Iniblian summoning tablets in existence" Luce said.

"Where did you get it" Lorn asked.

"Doesn't matter" Luce said. "All that does is that the Bearer has one and now so do you" Luce said as he tossed the necklace to him.

Lorn caught it gently before he reverently placed it around his neck.

"When he needs you the necklace with tell you" Luce said.

"I understand" Lorn said as he nodded.

"Good see to it that nothing happens to him" Luce said as he turned to leave.

"Luce" Lorn said.

"What" Luce said as he stopped and returned his attention to his friend.

"I understand why his safety is important to me but why is it so important to you" Lorn asked.

"We all need him more than you know" Luce whispered before he turned to leave. He stopped once again as he remembered something. "Oh and Syralan" he said.

The goddess yelped as he turned on her. She was standing near the doorway. Evidentially she'd been trying to sneak away during their conversation.

"Yes My Lord" she said begrudgingly.

"I want you to stay as far away from the Bearer as possible because the day you meet him is the day you die" Luce said. "For eternity" he finished before he dissolved into the shadows and vanished.

* * *

><p>Zar'roc was silent as he crawled out from under the blankets where he'd been sleeping. He'd been laying there for two hours waiting for Shika to fall asleep so he could leave.<p>

Now that she was finally in a deep sleep he rose and traced away to a small copse of trees less than half a mile away. The distance was perfect. Just far enough away that it would be impossible for Shika to sense but still close enough that he could return quickly.

"Litrix" Zar'roc said as he appeared.

The shadows shifted and Litrix stepped out.

"Did you bring what I asked for" Zar'roc asked.

Litrix nodded as she produced a wrapped bundle and handed it to him.

Zar'roc knelt as he unwrapped it.

Inside was a vile made of black volcanic glass sealed with blood red wax and a small leather bracelet with a charm of Hellstone cut to look like a jewel.

"What about…" he started as he looked up. He stopped as he saw the scroll Litrix was holding out to him. "Ah good" he said as he took it. An intense feeling of misery filled him as he touched it and images of pain and blood flashed through his mind.

"It's fresh" Litrix said.

"Ah" Zar'roc said as he shook the images away and set the scroll down. "Alright let's…" he started.

"I don't like this" Litrix interrupted. "There has to be another way" she said.

"There isn't" Zar'roc said.

"Then this isn't the answer" Litrix said. "You can't use those powers they change you" she said. "Each time you call on them you lose part of yourself Zar'roc" she said. "You become more like those we're trying to…" a loud boom followed by a cracking sound interrupted her. Litrix stared at the fallen tree and Zar'rocs fist that still smoked from where he'd released the energy from his jewel.

"Enough" he said his voice harsh and barely more than a whisper. "You were human once Litrix" he said. "Remember how fragile you were when compared to now" he said.

"Yes" Litrix said.

"By the Night's bloody own Litrix there are a thousand ways Atlas and his minions could kill Shika and I won't let that happen" Zar'roc said. "I swore to protect her" he said. "And if I have to venture into the darkness one more time then so be it" he said.

Litrix nodded finally understanding why this was so important to Zar'roc. "Alright" she said.

"Good" Zar'roc said as he reached into his pocket to find his emerald. He frowned when he felt its absence. "What happened to my emerald" he asked.

"Don't you have it" Litrix asked.

"No" Zar'roc hissed as he made a mental note to check the battle field for it. "It's not important right now" he said as he closed his eyes and focused. When he opened his eyes they were bright emerald green. "Enmastre" he said as he sent his power deep into the ground and wrapped it around the roots of the trees.

The ground cracked as roots came to the surface forming a large circle.

Zar'roc turned as the green faded from his eyes and he produced his ruby. Without a word a stream of fire shot from his hand burning a large spiky Sheoulin glyph next to the circle. Three more glyphs followed that before he put the ruby away. He collected his supplies and stepped into the circle. "Ready" he asked.

Litrix nodded as she drew her sword ready in case anything happened.

Zar'roc nodded as he tore open the vile and quickly drained its contents. For a moment his vision blurred and his head swam as power filled him. He shook his head to clear it as he dropped to one knee and bowed his head.

"Zar'roc" Litrix asked.

Zar'roc was silent as he started shaking.

Litrix realized why a moment later as the grove darkened. She looked down and watched as Zar'rocs nails turned pitch black and elongated into sharpened talons. His head rose slowly and he smiled at her. An involuntary tremor racked her as she saw his face.

His eyes were completely black with only a thin silver line to mark the outline of his irises and his pupils which were a burning gold.

His smile didn't help to calm her either as it was made feral by the double row of fangs that it now revealed.

"Hello Litrix" he said. His voice was deeper and came out in a hiss.

"Remember Zar'roc" she whispered.

Zar'roc stiffened as he shook himself "I know" he said as his voice returned to normal. He extended his hand and touched the ground in front of him. The darkness polled around his hand before it rose and formed a large black scythe.

Litrix recognized it for what it was instantly. It was Zar'rocs mark of power.

Every demon had a physical object that represented their power. They normally kept it hidden because if it was destroyed so were they. But when they chose to summon it it amplified their power a hundred times over.

Zar'roc set the scythe aside and unrolled the scroll. "Come" he whispered.

The darkness around them seemed to press in on him flowing to him in streams in response to his call. He drew it in absorbing it before he deposited it onto the scroll. It rolled across its surface like marbles before it sank in and formed an elaborate arcane design that was centered around a large circle.

Zar'roc picked up the bracelet as he murmured "gruti ithearna."

Litrix shuttered as she heard the words from the oldest of the demonic tongues and watched as Zar'roc gently placed the bracelet in the center of the circle on the scroll.

"Sehethcha desva neiom" he said as he picked up the scythe. He closed his eyes and drew in more darkness he allowed it to fill him before he poured it out over the scroll in a stream like a waterfall of ink. "Freocou tethrin anrein revic" he said.

Litrix watched in horrified fascination as the design on the scroll shifted and morphed with each word. She watched as Zar'roc rose and lifted the scythe skyward all the while chanting "freocou tethrin anrein revic."

His eyes snapped open as he drove the scythe down on the scroll. He shouted something but it was lost in the roar of power as the scroll tore releasing the darkness that rushed out like a tidal wave of night.

Litrix peeked out from behind the tree she'd used for cover to protect herself from the release of energy. She stared at Zar'roc who was kneeling and panting.

The scroll was gone ripped to shreds by the spell. In its place sat the bracelet glowing with a faint ebony sheen.

"Zar'roc are you okay" Litrix asked.

"Yeah I'm…" Zar'roc started but his breath caught as psychic pain lacerated him.

"You really thought you could keep me at bay" he hissed in his demonic voice.

"Zar'roc" Litrix shouted as she ran for him.

The glyphs burned into the ground flared red as barrier formed around the circle blocking her.

Litrix snarled in annoyance as she drew on her power. Her eyes flared incandescent blue with white swirls. Power spiraled along the length of her sword as she slashed through the first glyph breaking its power. "Zar'roc fight it remember who you are" she shouted as she moved toward the second glyph.

"**_Yes Zar'roc remember who you are_**" the demon hissed in his mind. "**_Remember how many you've killed how many you've burned_**" it said. "**_Remember the blood on your hands._**"

Zar'roc doubled over curling in on himself as he tired to escape the voice and the truths he didn't want to face.

"**_You burned them all_**" the demon said. "**_An entire city of innocents_**" it said as the sound of screams and crackling flames filled Zar'rocs head.

"_No_" he said. "_I didn't mean to._"

"**_Ah but you did_**" the demon said. "**_And you know what you enjoyed it_**" it said. "**_you enjoyed the power that destruction brought you because for once you were the one who held the knife over their heads and not the other way around_**" it said.

"_No you're wrong it was the ruby_" Zar'roc said.

"**_Fine blame the ruby for that atrocity_**" the demon said. "**_But it is your fault that they're dead_**" it said.

Ice coated Zar'roc spine as he realized who the demon was talking about and the pain inside him grew to a near intolerable level. He fled to the deepest darkest corner of his mind trying to escape the pain and the truth he knew would kill him. He cowered there feeling like a child hiding from an abusive parent.

"**_I can make the pain stop_**" the demon whispered. "**_Embrace the darkness Zar'roc_**" it said. "**_Together we can destroy those who hurt us. Together we can reign supreme_**" it said.

"**Enough**" a new voice roared.

Zar'roc recognized it as the voice from earlier that gave him the new power.

"**_What are you doing here_**" the demon hissed at it. "**_You have no right to…_**" it started.

"**I have every right**" the voice roared.

"**I am as much a part of him as you are if not more**" it said. "**Now leave before I destroy you**" it said.

"**_You don't scare me you are but a shadow of your former self_**" the demon said.

"**And I still have more power than you ever did**" the voice said.

"**_Is that so_**" the demon asked a moment before searing pain ripped through Zar'rocs head as the demon sent its power against the voice.

A new power exploded in response matching the demon and increasing Zar'rocs pain as they warred within him.

Zar'roc got the feeling of a small child trapped between arguing parents and that thought infuriated him. He was the Bearer the one chosen by the gods to bear their mark and power.

"_Enough_" he said as he summoned his power and added it to the voice's.

A demonic scream rang though his head as their powers merged allowing it match and overmatch the demon's.

"**Now be gone**" Zar'roc and the voice said as one.

The demon fled deep into the recesses of Zar'rocs mind.

Zar'roc breathed a sigh of relief as the pain fell away and he felt himself returning to normal.

"_Who are you_" he asked. "_And why are you helping me._"

"**All will be reviled in time Ryslos**" the voice said. "**For now you must rest you've exhausted your power for tonight**" it said.

Zar'roc knew it was right even though he didn't want to admit it he felt completely drained. "_At least tell me what I can call you_" he asked.

"**You may call me Kyr**" the voice said.

"_Very well Kyr_" Zar'roc said. "_Thank you for your help_" he said.

"**There is no need to thank me Ryslos**" Kyr said. "**But I have one last gift for you**" he said. "**If that demon returns or you ever find that your power is insufficient call for me and if I'm able to I will come to your aid**" he said. Before he started to pull away.

Right before Zar'roc felt him vanish completely he whispered something. It wasn't quite a word nor was it a name. It was from a language too powerful to be bound by such simple things. But Zar'roc smiled all the same excepting the gift before he returned to himself.

He rose and frowned as he saw most of his wards had been destroyed and Litrix hacking at the remaining few. "What are you doing" he asked.

Litrix froze and glanced up warily.

"Zar'roc" she asked. "Yes" Zar'roc said.

"Thank the gods" Litrix sighed. "I thought that you were lost this time for sure" she said.

"It will take more than one demon to kill me" Zar'roc said as he bent to retrieve the bracelet. He tossed it to Litrix as he lowered the remaining fragments of his wards and stepped out of the circle.

"What does it do" Litrix asked as she examined it.

"Well you wear it you will temporarily be granted the power of a Craysion demon" Zar'roc said.

Litrix shivered as she thought of the strange demonic race that lived below the ground and were know as the Shades for their cloaking aura that made them almost undetectable.

"How do I use it" Litrix asked

"Just put it on and feed the Hellstone a little of your blood.

Its spelled so it won't dissolve but be careful I'm not sure how strong the spells are" Zar'roc said.

"Right" Litrix said.

Zar'roc nodded "you may go" he said as he yawned. "I need to rest."

Litrix nodded "I'll rejoin you at dawn" she said before she vanished into the shadows.

Zar'roc cast one more look around the grove before he traced back to camp and plopped down on his pile of blankets with a sigh. He was exhausted but there was still something he had to do before he could sleep. He sat up as he removed the hematite from his pouch. For a long time he just sat there staring down at the stone as he relaxed.

Opening his mind he descended into its power pushing past the simple realm of projection and into the ether that held the souls of the dead.

This trick was one of the few old and forbidden magics that he allowed himself to use. The others he steered clear of because they were forbidden for a good reason.

"Selene" he shouted into the abyss reaching out with his power to call the soul he sought to him.

Nothing happed.

He sighed as he stared at the souls swirling around him completely indifferent to his presence before he started to return to his body. He stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder and a warm glow surrounded him.

"It's been so long hasn't it" a woman's voice said.

"Mom" Zar'roc whispered.

"Yes Zar'roc" the women said as a single tear rolled down Zar'rocs cheek.

"I'm so sorry" he said his voice coming out in a sob as he fought back tears.

"For what" Selene asked.

"I killed you" Zar'roc said.

"No Zar'roc my death was not brought about by your hand" Selene said.

"What" Zar'roc asked.

"That night he came to me" Selene said. "He told me that I had a choice to make. Either I would die or you would" she said.

"Who" Zar'roc asked.

"You know the answer" Selene said.

"The Black" Zar'roc snarled as he felt the demon within him stirring in response to his fury. He felt his nails sharpen into talons as he clenched his fists. He had to hold back another snarl as he felt his fangs return.

"Yes" Selene said.

"What about…" Zar'roc started.

"Your father came at the last second to protect me but the years had drained him and he couldn't save us" Selene said.

"So you two sacrificed yourselves to save me" Zar'roc said. "Why" he asked in a deadpan tone.

"What do you mean" Selene asked.

"Look at me" Zar'roc said as he held up his hand to show her the talons and the already healing cuts on his palm. "You died to save monstrosity" he said.

"You are no monstrosity" Selene said. "A monstrosity wouldn't regret what happened to me" she said. "A monstrosity wouldn't have used the power of the stones to help people or have saved that girl" she said. "A monstrosity wouldn't have…" she started.

"I'm a demon" Zar'roc hissed.

"And a monstrosity wouldn't have used his power to keep watch over those he can't be with" Selene said.

"How…" Zar'roc started but stopped with a soft chuckle. "Of course you know. You always knew everything" he said. "Very well than if not a monstrosity than what am I" he said.

"You are yourself" Selene said.

"That's avoiding the question" Zar'roc said.

"No it's not" Selene said sadly. "And I fear that one day very soon you will understand what I mean" she said.

"What" Zar'roc asked.

Selene was silent for a long time. "I see you've heard his voice" she said.

"What" Zar'roc asked confused by the change in topic.

"The Slumbering One, the Dark Defender, the Lord of the Black Flame" Selene said. "He rarely speaks to those beyond his realm" she said. "Even our conversations have…" she started but trailed off.

"Who are you talking about" Zar'roc asked.

"If you've spoken with him you will understand the meaning of this" Selene said a moment before power like icy fire raced down Zar'rocs spine.

He shivered as he recognized the feeling. It felt similar to the power Kyr had given him. His eyes widened as several pieces of the puzzle clicked into place. "What did you do" he asked.

"Your power is greater than you know but fragmented" Selene said. "The time will come soon when what you have will not be enough. So I have unlocked those abilities that you inherited from me" she said. "Normally this is done more slowly to make sure you can handle the power but I trust you" she said. "Now I must go" she said as her presence started to fade.

"Wait" Zar'roc said.

"Fair well my son I hope that you will not join me here for many years" Selene said. "And know no matter what decision you make in the end I will always be proud of you" she said before she faded completely.

Zar'roc returned to himself as he opened his eyes. He wiped away the tears before he whispered "thank you." he put the hematite away and fell back onto the blankets the darkness of sleep pulling him under in seconds.

* * *

><p>Shika yawned as something pulled her from sleep. She glanced bleary eyed around the small camp that was illuminated only by the moon.<p>

Everything was as it should be. Zar'roc was asleep across from her on the other side of the small still smoldering fire pit they'd made. Their bags were where they'd left them as were her daggers. She didn't see any approaching enemy or shifting shadows that might indicate the presence of others.

"So what woke me up" she whispered.

"**Come child**" a soft feminine voice whispered.

Shika turned and thought she saw a faint glow an unknown distance away. She rose slowly as she slipped her daggers into her belt and retrieved Zar'rocs emerald which she clutched like an amulet. She took a step towards the light something about it compelling her to go to it.

She walked slowly following its glow for several minutes until she was a good distance from the camp. She stopped as she came to the source of the light. It was a woman in a long flowing white robe belted with silver sitting on a tree stump and looking up at the night sky.

"Beautiful isn't it" she said. "The night sky of Tamriel."

Shika was silent transfixed by the woman and her other worldly beauty.

Her skin was pale turned slightly golden by the light that surrounded her. Her hair was pushed back behind her pointed ears and flowed down her back in a glossy wave like a waterfall of liquid obsidian. Her eyes they were the most transfixing of all framed by beautiful Elf like features that looked somewhat familiar and long dark eyelashes they were dark green like highly polished emeralds and speckled with flakes of amethyst purple.

"Who are you" Shika asked.

The woman turned her attention from the sky to Shika as she smiled a warm smile. "My name is Selene" she said. "Selene Edera." "And I believe you know my son" she said.

Shika's eyes widened as she realized why the woman looked slightly familiar. "You mean you're Zar'rocs mother" she asked.

Selene nodded. "And you are the one who is traveling with him" she said.

"Yes" Shika said.

"Tell me child do you know why I've called you here" Selene asked.

Shika shook her head.

Selene smiled apologetically. "Truth be told neither do I" she said.

"He told me to seek you out" she said. "He said that we each have something the other needs" she said. "It wasn't until now that I understood" she said. "That what he meant was the confirmation of something I already knew" she said sadly.

"What" Shika asked.

Selene sighed "I don't think you truly understand how miraculous it is that you are still alive" she said.

"What do you mean" Shika asked.

"Among the denizens of Sheoul the Altanor reign supreme as such they view all but the oldest and most powerful demons as beneath them" Selene said. "They tolerate humans but they are only passing curiosities" she said with a sigh. "Such is the curse of immortality. eventually you just stop caring" she said. "The fact that Zar'roc risked himself and is continuing to do so is highly unusual" she said. "In fact I've only known one other being that ever did something similar."

"Who" Shika asked.

"His father" Selene said with a sad smile. "It would seem they're too similar" she said. "Both protect what causes them pain" she said as she glared directly at Shika. "You know in some ways I resent your existence and that of all of your kind" she said. "But in others I know that Zar'rocs interactions with people like you are all that truly keep him human" she said as her expression softened.

"What do you mean keep him human" Shika asked.

Selene sighed "in life I was burdened with a gift as great as it was terrible" she said. "I was given the ability to see the paths of fate and how each would unfold" she said. "Even now I still have echoes of the power" she said as she closed her eyes. "I can see a great darkness on the horizon that will be brought about by one who is neither man nor demon" she said. "I can see wars raging across the realm. Sheoul and Tamriel's lands blackened by the dark armies and their waters red with blood" she said. "I can see two dragons one dark as night the other like the purest of alabaster fighting the darkness" she said. "I can see pain and blood and a thousand thousand other miseries" she said. "and among all the images the one that is clearest of all is Zar'rocs body laying lifeless on a field as he slowly turns to ash" she said. "This is what lies down the path that you and he will walk if you remain together" she said.

Shika gulped. "And if I choose to leave" she asked almost afraid to know the answer.

"There is nothing down that path" Selene said.

"What" Shika said.

"When I say nothing that is what I mean" Selene said as she opened her eyes to stare at Shika.

In her eyes Shika read fear and a haunting knowledge. She gasped as she realized what she meant. "And there's no way to change it" she asked.

"Not as you are now" Selene said. "But there may be a way" she said as she looked down and smiled. "You really are an oddity aren't you" she said.

Shika glanced down and saw the emerald she held was glowing with soft light and the tiny vines that had sprung up around her feet.

"Few humans can claim to have held one of the Celestarium let alone know how to use them" Selene said.

"Tell me how did you learn this."

"Zar'roc" Shika said sheepishly.

Selene's only response was a slightly raised eyebrow.

"I was hurt and he did something to heal me" Shika said. "Well he was doing that I saw some things" she said. "Memories…"

"And the knowledge of the stones" Selene said.

Shika nodded.

"It is a dangerous thing you possess human" Selene said.

"A power that with a word can be used to mend or rend and one that was not meant for mortal hands" she said. "However I did not foresee this" she said. "In my visions you did not have this power" she said. "Perhaps things can be changed."

Shika looked up hopefully.

"Tell me where did you get that emerald" Selene asked.

"It's Zar'rocs" Shika said. "He doesn't know I have it."

"Then he'll be looking for it" Selene said. "Put it back well he's asleep and to substitute it I will give you this" she said as she cupped her hands and a brilliant glow suffused them.

Shika turned closing her eyes against the light. When it faded she turned back and stared at the thick silver bracelet that Selene now held. It seemed to shimmer like liquid moonlight and at its center was a large stone that looked like a swirl of colors.

"It's an amalgamation of several stones" Selene said. "When you're wearing this you'll have the ability to call on the power of the emerald, sapphire, graphite, serpentine, diamond, topaz, and hematite" she said as she held the bracelet out for Shika to take. "Though you'll need to learn how to use each yourself it will aid you."

Shika nodded before she took it carefully scared she might damage it. A sudden burning pain lanced her fingers and she dropped it with a gasp. She looked down at it as the area under the jewel began to glow like molten metal and a complex sigil took form before it quickly cooled. She picked it up and stared at the strange marking that seemed to shift every so often.

"What is this" she asked.

"I don't know" Selene said. "I've never seen a sigil like it before" she said as she reached out and brushed her fingers over it.

Angry red light flared filling the sigil.

Selene snatched her and back and the light vanished. "Now you try" she said.

Shika touched the center of the mark and for a moment a dim green light flashed but that was all. She turned back to Selene who was staring at the mark a confused frown on her face.

"Well it doesn't seem to mind you" she said with a shrug before she took it and fastened it around Shika's wrist. There was a sharp click as the clasp snapped shut followed a moment later by a soft hum from the bracelet before it shimmered and vanished.

Shika frowned confused.

"The clasp is made of quartz" Selene said as she sat back. "It will protect it from all but the most thorough of examinations" she said.

"Thank you" Shika said.

Selene nodded. "you should return to your camp" she said with a tired smile. "We both need to rest" she said before she shimmered and vanished leaving Shika alone.

She looked down at the wrist that held the invisible bracelet thinking over all that she'd heard tonight. With a weary sigh she turned and started back to camp.

* * *

><p>Zar'roc groaned as he awoke. He blinked as he realized he was no longer in the small grove.<p>

He was standing in the middle of a vast meadow of autumn grass on the edge of a town.

There seemed to be some kind of celebration going on. Adults milled about talking and laughing. Several musicians played various instruments well several more sang songs and others told stories. There was a long table heaped high with foods some of which he'd never even seen before.

All around him children played. They like the adults all had brown or black hair and most had green eyes but he saw a few other colors among them. They had pale almost luminous skin similar to his own kind but their features were what truly caught his eye. He'd noticed it in the adults but it was more visible in the children. Their features seemed a little too perfect. Like an artist had removed any flaws from them. It gave each of them a dream like quality and made the entire scene look surreal.

He moved through the crowd unnoticed smiling as he watched the children play a game that only they could fathom. He sighed as he remembered when his life had been so simple. Memories of the few years of his life that he'd actually been a child swam through his mind as he continued to wander through the crowd.

So lost was he in his thoughts that he accidentally ran into someone. His hand shot out catching the girl before she fell. "Are you okay" he asked.

"I'm fine" the girl said. She looked about twelve with long black hair and crystal blue eyes. "Do you want to come play with us" she asked as she pulled on his arm trying to drag him in to the game.

Zar'roc was about to say something but stopped as he saw his hand and the swirling black marks of his tattoos. "No" he said as he flinched back. "I'm sorry."

The girl pouted "come on" she said.

"He can't Evara" a voice said from behind them.

Zar'roc turned and froze. Unlike the others who'd seemed inviting the man that stood before him looked dark and deadly. He was even in height with Zar'roc with stony features and hard black eyes. He was dressed in fine black cloths and a black cape with red lining that gave him a menacing appearance. The two giant dark green serpents that sat at his side and stared at Zar'roc with unblinking amethyst eyes didn't help either.

Every instinct Zar'roc had rose and told him to run but he stayed stock still as he watched man and serpents for the slightest movement. He surreptitiously checked the daggers hidden in his sleeves.

He tensed as the man's eyes shifted away from him. "Go back and play" he said.

The girl stepped up beside Zar'roc and bowed "okay Lord Arcanis" she said before she moved back into the crowd.

"Who are you" Zar'roc asked though his voice could hardly be heard over the din of the people around them.

The man raised a hand and the entire celebration went dead silent.

Zar'roc turned slightly making sure to keep the man in his peripheral vision. As he looked around and saw that everyone had stopped what they were doing and had turned to them. Shrugging it off he turned back to the man. "Who are you" he asked again.

"I should be asking you that outsider" the man said. "But more importantly I want to know how you got here" he said.

"I just woke up here" Zar'roc said.

"You expect me to believe…" the man started but stopped as one of the serpents hissed "My Lord he has the markings."

The man's eyes widened as he looked at the serpent for a moment before he took another look at Zar'roc and seemed to notice the tattoos for the first time. "So he does" he said. "Very well then who are you" he asked.

"My name is Zar'roc and yours" Zar'roc asked.

"I am Arcanis" the man said as he looked Zar'roc up and down. "So you're the one he spoke of" he said. "To think it would be an Altanor."

"How do you know I'm an Altanor" Zar'roc asked.

"That pendent around your neck" Arcanis said.

Zar'roc looked down and went cold as he saw the pendent. Black as obsidian and highly polished it was carved into a long octagonal prism that was pockmarked with old symbols filled with splashes of color from other gemstones. "What do you know of the pendent" he asked as he looked back at Arcanis.

"A little" Arcanis said. "But it's not why you're here" he said.

"And why am I here" Zar'roc asked.

"Well if what I've been told is correct you need a sword" Arcanis said.

Zar'rocs heart stopped no one outside his inner circle knew that he was hunting for Alexion. "I don't know what you're talking about" he said. "I have a sword" he said as he swept aside his coat revealing his sword's hilt.

"I'm guessing you'll need more than Altanor steel for what you're fighting" Arcanis said.

"It's not Altanor steel" Zar'roc said as he pressed his thumb to the guard and allowed an inch of the blade to show.

"Ah demon forged" Arcanis said. "Regardless I've been told to give you this" he said as he held out his hand. The air around it flickered before a sheathed sword manifested.

Zar'rocs thoughts that the sword was Alexion fled as he saw the sword. He'd seen pictures of Alexion and from them he knew that the two swords were different. This sword's blade was wider and thicker and had an odd notched guard.

"A sword among legends and I think its former owner would have wanted you to have it" Arcanis said. "After all he was your grandfather."

"What" Zar'roc asked surprised.

"Are you not the son of Selene" Arcanis asked.

"Yes but…" Zar'roc started.

"Then take the sword it will serve none but your blood" Arcanis said.

Numbly Zar'roc took the sword and drew it. It was wide and thick as he'd guessed from its sheath. Its blade was made of a metal so black that it seemed to suck light from the very air around it. Except in the area around the gold filigree that formed twin forks of lightning that that flowed along the blade's duel edges. He turned it on its side to inspect the sharpness of the edge and was astonished when the blade seemed to vanish.

"It's called Shera'zal" Arcanis said. "Which translates to…"

"A storm of light and shadow" Zar'roc finished.

Arcanis' eyes widened in surprise "how did you know" he asked.

"My mother used to tell me stories of it" Zar'roc said. "A blade forged from the armor of the first Demon Lords and the Earth Stones with the power to wound mind, body, and soul. It has an edge so sharp it can cut light and a blade dark enough to absorb pure power" he said.

"Yes" Arcanis said as Zar'roc sheathed the blade.

"My Lord" one of the serpents hissed. "The other" it said.

"Ah yes thank you Serfi" Arcanis said. "The one who instructed me to give you that sword has also told me to send a protector with you" he said.

Zar'rocs eyes narrowed as those words snapped him out of his almost trance like state. "Why are you doing this" he asked. "What does what I'm doing have to do with you."

"Simple survival" Arcanis said. "Your Council has been testing our borders for some time now. and even though the few warriors we have stationed there have repelled them thus far we are not at the present time ready for a full scale war" he said. "So our goals are one in the same the eradication of the Altanor Council" he said.

Zar'roc was wary but he nodded.

Arcanis nodded in return before he snapped his fingers and shouted "Lyrrang."

A burst of light filled the meadow for a moment before it faded revealing a dark mound at Arcanis' feet.

"Lyrrang get up" Arcanis said.

The mound shifted slightly and Zar'roc saw a single glowing red eye peer out from between what appeared to feathers. "Why have you summoned me Arcanis" a voice growled. "I was asleep."

"The one we've waited for has arrived" Arcanis said. "Now make yourself presentable creature" he said with distaste.

A low growl erupted form the mound before it said "you would be wise not to insult those who've eaten bigger things than you for breakfast" the voice said before it sighed and uncurled.

Zar'roc was surprised as the black covering unfurled into massive almost angelic black wings that sprouted from the back of a wolf like creature.

It was larger than any wolf he'd ever seen the fur on its back, sides, and the top half of its head was a blueish purple color intermixed with swirling black markings. Its legs and underbelly were stark white. A line of raised black fur ran from its head down its back terminating near its tail that looked about three feet long with the last foot taken up by a large tuft of fur. Its head was triangular similar to a shark's with long pointed black and white ears that swept back. Its eyes were blood red with slightly darker pupils and as it yawned and stretched he saw its black claws and several rows of shark like teeth.

Zar'roc gulped as he stared at the creature that was obviously a born killer. He reached out with his mind and shivered as he felt the cold aura of lethal power that hummed in the air around it.

"All right I'm up now what is it you want" the wolf said.

"Human form Lyrrang" Arcanis said.

The wolf growled before it wrapped its wings around itself again. Its form seemed to slip as if it were melting into the shadows before it extended up and out. The darkness pealed back revealing a man who looked to be in his early twenties. He was around Zar'rocs height with lightly tanned skin dark blond hair cut to ear length and dark blue eyes flecked with amber. His features were an odd collection that didn't seem reminiscent of any one race. He was dressed in dark blue traveling cloths and black boots. The one characteristic that seemed to remain from his previous form was the pair of black angelic wings. Zar'roc was surprised as the man folded them around himself and they shifted becoming a long tattered almost cloak like black coat.

"Happy" the man spat.

"Yes" Arcanis said.

"Now meet Zar'roc he is the one my father told you about" he said.

The man turned and frowned at Zar'roc. "So you're the mysterious Bearer I've heard so much about" he said.

"Yes" Zar'roc said. "And who are you."

"I am Lyrrang Auv'rdair" the man said. "I'd list of my titles but I don't really feel like it. besides my duties these days mostly consist of babysitting the brat over there" he said nodding towards Arcanis. "I'm the only thing stopping him from starting an all out war against the rest of Sheoul with the few troops we have."

"Enough" Arcanis shouted. "Just ignore him" he said. "He isn't exactly house broken yet" he said.

Lyrrang growled low in his throat. A very wolf like sound. "Remember Arcanis I'm only here to help you I don't serve you and I don't have to take your comments" he said before he smiled a sly smile. "After all your father's restrictions only said I couldn't kill you" he said. "I'm sure I can think of a few good tortures to put you through" he said.

Arcanis paled but his voice didn't falter "you won't be staying" he said. "You're going with him" he said pointing at Zar'roc.

"What" Lyrrang and Zar'roc said as one.

"Your orders are to protect and assist him until his mission is complete" Arcanis said.

"Very well" Lyrrang grumbled. "But only because I received the same orders from your father" he said as he took a step towards Zar'roc.

"Wait" Arcanis said.

"What now" Lyrrang asked.

"You'll take Serfi and Zylona with you" Arcanis said gesturing to the serpents.

"You think I'd let those filthy abominations ride my skin" Lyrrang hissed. "Never."

'Then who…" Arcanis started. "Fang and Saf have already agreed to accompany me" Lyrrang said.

Arcanis looked down his eyes widening as he saw two sigils tattooed on Lyrrang's left hand. "Very well" he agreed.

Lyrrang nodded before he moved to Zar'rocs side and reached out to grab his arm.

Zar'rocs tattoos squirmed as they felt the power that surrounded Lyrrang and every ounce of demon in him rose to the surface. In a rush his eyes darkened as his nails sharpened and his fangs extended. He snarled as he backed away and tightened his grip on Shera'zals hilt prepared to draw it if needed.

Lyrrang chuckled softly. "I see you're not without fangs of your own" he said before he smiled revealing the same shark like fangs he'd had in his wolf form. "From one born predator to another stand down" he said. "Your powers only fear me because I'm older than they are" he said. "I won't hurt you."

Zar'roc didn't move as he thought over Lyrrang's words. They didn't make sense his power was born of the gods and some of the oldest demons there shouldn't be anything older than them.

"What are you" he snarled.

"My kind have no name" Lyrrang said. "But I am bound by blood and word to protect you until you until your mission is complete" he said. "So you don't need to worry about me until then" he said.

Zar'roc slowly loosened his grip on the sword hilt and pushed the demon back as he sensed the truth of Lyrrang's words.

"Good now roll up your sleeve" Lyrrang said. Zar'roc rolled up his sleeve as Lyrrang grabbed his arm.

He hissed as pain like a hot iron seared him. He watched as his tattoos squirmed to get away from Lyrrang's hand the pain slowly faded as Lyrrang withdrew his hand. Zar'roc looked down and frowned at the large spiky blue glyph that had appeared on his skin. "A familiar's mark" he asked.

"Its power is similar but older and more powerful" Lyrrang said. "In addition to a mark's normal properties it allows me to…" Lyrrang started but a sudden buzzing filled Zar'rocs ears blocking out his words.

He swayed as a wave of dizziness swept over him and a burning stabbing pain bloomed in his stomach. The world around him blurred into a mess of colors before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Zar'roc rolled over as a sudden pain in his stomach woke him from his dream. He tried to stand up but fell to his knees clutching his stomach as pain like the one in his dream but a hundred times worse flared in his center.<p>

He retched throwing up the meager amount of soup he'd managed to eat earlier as his fangs and claws sharpened. He looked up as a cold feral glaze rolled over his. Eyes and a red haze clouded the edges of his vision.

He turned to where Shika slept and darted forward but he stopped halfway and retreated with a snarl. "No" he said. "You will not beat me in this" he said as he turned away.

He reached into his pouch and produced a small figure shaped like a cat carved from Hellstone. He'd made it in a way similar to the charm he'd given Litrix but their powers were almost polar opposites. "Seshahe mearok dal" he hissed as he placed the figure in a small patch of shadow.

It melted becoming one with the darkness almost instantly.

Zar'roc turned and traced as far away as he safely could reappearing about ten miles to the east in the middle of a large field.

He shook his head trying to force the demon away but his stomach cramped again breaking his concentration. With a snarl he drew on the demon's power as well as what his mother gave him and threw up a very big very loud flare of power that echoed with a challenge. He was surprised when it bled over into the visible spectrum looking like a gout of black and white flames.

He straightened turning as he sensed a stirring in the air.

Around him half a dozen portholes opened in a circle around him as demons poured forth to surround him. From within their ranks stepped six Altanor.

"_One for each porthole_" he guessed. not many were as adept at summoning as he and Atlas were so it stood to reason these soldiers would only be able to open one a piece.

"You'll be coming with us Lord Bearer" one of the Altanor who was undoubtedly the leader of the band said as he stepped forward.

"And who are you to order me" Zar'roc asked.

"I am Aeliat one of the Commanders under Lord Atlas" the leader said. "Now come quietly and we won't hurt you" he said.

Zar'roc threw back his head and laughed at the sheer absurdity of the thought that someone even one of his own kind who was obviously several decades younger than him and infinitely less powerful would say that to him. "You'll hurt me" he asked. "You and what army."

Aeliat's face contorted in anger for a moment before he gestured and the other five Altanor stepped forward brandishing weapons and gemstones. "As I said if you come quietly we won't hurt you but if you chose otherwise we will force you" he said.

Zar'roc bared his fangs in a feral smile. "Just try me" he said as he leapt forward.

* * *

><p>The Evoker moved quickly through the halls of the Altanor citadel as he headed for the wing of the massive building reserved solely for the Black and his servants.<p>

He was dressed in his normal green robes that were belted with cords of red and gold the customary colors of his rank. He'd decided to forgo his mask and instead simply wore the hood of his robes low over his face.

He looked up as he neared the Black's wing and the guards posted outside straitened.

"Halt" the guards shouted.

The Evoker didn't even slow as he raised his left hand revealing a heavy golden ring set with a highly polished and intricately carved piece of slate. Light flared within the carvings as he summoned the ring's power. An answering glow came from several stones set into the doors before they opened for him.

As the highest ranking member of the Knights on the Council the ring gave him access to the entire citadel save the most privet chambers of the Black and White.

"Where is the Black" he asked as he brushed off the apologies of the guards.

"In his privet study My Lord" one of the guards said.

The Evoker nodded as he continued walking traversing the almost labyrinthine layout of the Black's wing with the ease of familiarity. He soon came to a thick black wood door carved with a five pointed star inlayed with ruby filigree. The star shone in the dim light of the corridor indicating that it was more than just simple gemstone that adorned it.

He quickly knocked once on each of the points in a specific order as was the agreed signal. The light in the star faded as the door clicked open. Sighing with relief he walked inside.

"My Lord" he said as he bowed.

The Black sat at his desk looking over several reports.

"Sit Elaris" the Black said as the door slammed shut.

The Evoker gulped. The Black seldom used his true name and when he did things never turned out well for him. "I trust you know why I'm here" he asked as he sat.

"Oh do you mean the massive burst of demonic power that was just unleashed in Tamriel" the Black asked. "A blast so powerful that even our most bumbling scouts could detect it" he asked.

The Evoker nodded.

"I don't care about that. Demonic containment is the White's problem" the Black said. "What I care about is who's power it was and why he was able to use so much of it" he said. "I thought you assured me that the one spell that Zar'roc would never be able to break even after he escaped was the seal you put on his more colorful powers" he said.

"My Lord the seal is still intact" the Evoker said.

"Then how is he able to channel that much power" the Black asked.

"I don't know" the Evoker said.

"And that's the problem isn't it" the Black said. "I entrusted you alone with the knowledge of what Zar'roc really is and even put your grandson in charge of the operation to capture him. And all you have for me is I don't know" he said.

"Well it's obvious that something's changed" the Evoker said.

"And that would be exactly" the Black growled.

"the only thing I can think of that could be responsible for this kind of power without breaking the seal is that some kind of outside force is allowing him to draw power from it" the Evoker said. "Or he's simply taking it" he said.

The Black looked thoughtful for a moment. "What kind of outside force" he asked.

"I don't know" the Evoker said. "Is it possible…" he started.

"No" the Black interrupted. "They are both dead mind, body, and soul I made sure of it myself" he said.

"With all due respect My Lord it may not have been enough after all his father was…" the Evoker started.

"I swear Elaris if you so much as speak his name I will string you up myself and skin you alive with a Hellstone knife" the Black said.

The Evoker gulped. He knew that it was no ideal threat and that if any creature alive was capable of doing it to him the Black was it. "Then enlight of this and other resent events" the Evoker said as he tried to keep his eyes away from the blackened skull that rested on a shelf in the back of the room. "Perhaps we should abandon the plan and simply dispose of him" he said.

"No we've gone too far to turn back" the Black said. "We just found another one" he said.

"Where" the Evoker asked excitedly.

"In a cave in the Outlands that was uncovered by a recent rockslide" the Black said. "She was found asleep in some kind of containment circle" he said.

"She" the Evoker said surprised. "This one's a girl" he asked.

"Yes" the Black said.

"Which one is she" the Evoker asked.

"I don't know I have Levoctrail working on it" the Black said.

The Evoker shivered at the name. Levoctrail was one of the last of the powerful race of Cosas demons. Loyal only to the Black he handled the darker dealings that his Lord required ranging from theft to assassination and beyond. More over he was one of the few beings that the Evoker actually feared.

"Then what do you propose we do with him" he asked.

"I've already taken care of that" the Black said. "I've sent Atlas and Kynes" he said.

"You sent the Red" the Evoker asked. "Why would you send that fool."

"His talents are uniquely suited to this mission" the Black said. "And I caught him attempting to eavesdrop on our last conversation" he said.

"Then why send him to Zar'roc if there's even the slightest possibility that he knows the truth" the Evoker asked.

"To dispose of him" the Black said. "If he should be killed you will swoop in and capture Zar'roc but if he succeeds I have other plans" he said.

"Me" the Evoker asked his voice almost a whimper.

"Yes" the Black said simply his voice flat and devoid of emotion.

The Evoker gulped but nodded. "I won't fail you My Lord" he said.

"See that you don't" the Black said. "Now be gone I have things to attend to."

The Evoker rose bowed and left.

For a long time the Black simply sat there listening to sounds both physical and psychic as he searched for the voice he sought. "Yes" he said at last. "I believe the time has come" he said as he chuckled darkly.

* * *

><p>Aeliat looked around franticly as the howls of demons and the screams of his comrades echoed in his ears even over the roar of the ring of flames that surrounded him and cut him off from the rest of the battle.<p>

He cursed himself for forgetting to bring a serpentine. "his favorite stone is the ruby you…" he started but stopped as five ear piercing screams sounded around him and all fell silent save the flames. He turned as he sensed something and watched as a figure walked through the inferno's wall. His hope that it might be one of his comrades died as Zar'roc emerged.

Aeliat took a step back in fear. It wasn't just the feral aura of power that surrounded Zar'roc or the blood drenched sword and bone white armor he now bore. It was the fact that he'd walked through the fire with no protection and hadn't even been touched. Aeliat squinted to make sure he wasn't missing the thin line of a serpentine shield but there was none.

"What did you do to them" he asked as his thoughts turned once again to his friends.

"I did to them what I plan to do to all who stand in my way" Zar'roc said as he smiled flashing his fangs. His eyes seemed to glow with a mad amber light as he took a step forward. "Foolish child you never should have come here" he said. "That call was meant to summon others not you" he said.

"Who" Aeliat asked.

"Why should I waste my breath on a dead man" Zar'roc said before he rushed forward.

Aeliat blocked as best he could as he retreated.

"What's the matter" Zar'roc asked as he whipped his blade in flurry of slashes each strike so fast it was only a blur. "I thought you had more than enough power to force me to return with you" he said.

Aeliat was silent as he focused on blocking.

Zar'roc backed off slightly with a sigh "you're just the same as the others all talk" he said. "How boring."

Aeliat growled as he rushed forward his sword leveled at Zar'rocs back.

Zar'roc spun as his eyes flashed dark gray "Thanaman dial" he shouted. Dark light wreathed his hand for a moment before a blot of black lightning shot out.

The blast hit Aeliat in the chest sending him flying backwards. He landed mere inches from the flames.

"Worthless child you are nothing compared to my brother" Zar'roc said as he turned away in disgust. "Go on run away little bug crawl back to Atlas and see what your Lord has for you" he said.

Aeliat frowned confused by what Zar'roc was saying but he saw an opening. He stealthily pulled the device Atlas had given him from his pouch.

It was a small golden ring with several pieces of hematite and obsidian set into it. The ring was engraved with a complex arcane formula that allowed it to combine the powers of the stones to work as kind of capture device.

He quickly filed the ring with power as he prepared the spells.

Zar'roc turned as he felt the stirring of power.

Aeliat's hand shot out and his mouth opened to activate the device.

Zar'roc cursed as he saw it and realized what it was.

He reached for his sunstone to negate its magic but before he could Aeliat shouted "evorest neltrem."

Black lines of force shot out from the ring heading straight for Zar'roc as Aeliat laughed.

Suddenly Aeliat stooped his laugh abruptly cut off and replaced by a gurgle.

Zar'roc blinked as the lines of force vanished. He stared at Aeliat and the slightly hooked black blade that stuck out of his throat.

The blade twisted and Zar'roc heard the sickening sound of a snapping vertebra as Aeliat fell forward. His head lolled at an unnatural angle as he landed.

Zar'roc stared at his neck. It had been decimated slashed several times before some kind of blade severed his spine he could still see the pieces of smoking white bone sticking out.

He looked up as Lyrrang appeared from nowhere holding the very blade he seen in Aeliat's throat a moment before.

Zar'roc stared at Lyrrang for a long moment before he dropped into a fighting stance in and bared his teeth in challenge.

"Enough" Lyrrang said as he snapped his fingers.

Zar'roc shivered as a bolt of power swept through him and calmed the demon. He swayed slightly as a wave of dizziness over came him. "What happened" he asked as he shook his head.

"You sent up a flare of power and called a squadron of Altanor and a small army of demons" Lyrrang said as he gestured to the flames. For a moment they froze and seemed to become translucent red glass.

Through it Zar'roc saw piles of demon ash and five still smoldering Altanor corpses with their throats ripped out. he gulped as he understood what had really happened. He turned back to Lyrrang as the fire returned to normal.

"Ah I see now" Lyrrang said.

"What" Zar'roc asked.

"This life wasn't your choice it was forced on you" Lyrrang said.

"How…" Zar'roc started stopped as he saw two shapes flicker in the fire behind Lyrrang.

"My Lord" one said as it emerged from the flames.

It appeared to be a man around six feet tall wrapped in a dark cloak with the hood pulled low over his face. His cloths were dark and close cut to his body. Underneath the cloak Zar'roc could just see the straps of a weapon harness and the hilts of several blades.

"We've cleared out what was left of the demons" he said.

"Were there any problems" Lyrrang asked.

"No" the other figure said as it stepped out of the flames.

This one was slightly shorter dressed in a long coat similar to Lyrrang's but with flame designs and a red inside. His skin was pale as was his white blond hair. His features were sharp but not Elven and his eyes were bright blue flecked with red.

"By the time we got to them there were barely any left" he said. "One thing to say for your friend over there is he's efficient" he said.

"Yes" Lyrrang said.

"Who are you" Zar'roc asked.

"Ah that's right you haven't met" Lyrrang said. "Zar'roc this is Saf" he said as he gestured to the man in black. "And this is Fang" he said.

Zar'roc nodded to each before he returned his attention to Lyrrang. "So now that we're away from your master tell me why he needs my help" he said.

Lyrrang laughed. "Two things" he said. "First Arcanis is not my master and second if you think that mark on your arm will allow you to control me like your other familiars think again. I'm far older and stronger than you are and though that mark may give you some protection you don't control me" he said.

Zar'roc nodded he'd expected as much but he'd had to try. He glanced towards the horizon as he realized it was almost dawn. "Alright then let's go back" he said as he turned to trace back to the camp.

"Oh one more thing" Lyrrang said.

"What" Zar'roc asked without turning.

"You might want to hold on to this" Lyrrang said.

Zar'roc spun as he heard something flying through the air. He snatched the object out of the air as he traced.

He reappeared in front of Lyrrang the tip of Shera'zals blade pressed to his throat. He held the sheath in his other hand reversed so it was parallel to his arm to act as a shield. Zar'roc smiled showing just the edge of his teeth until he felt the cold press of a blade on his lower back.

"Stand down" Saf said. Zar'roc glanced at the man as the steely gray sheen washed over his eyes again. "Thanaman dial" he said. The spikes on the shoulders of his armor flared with light as electricity bounced between them before flowing down his back and up the blade.

The lightning hit Saf with a force so strong it sent him reeling.

Zar'roc spun as he sensed motion to his left. He lashed out with the sheath and made contact with the side of Fang's head before he returned to his previous position.

"Not bad" Lyrrang said.

"But it does you no good to beat up those who are here to protect you" he said as he pushed the sword away from his throat. "Now put it away" he said.

There was a blur of motion as Zar'roc sheathed the blade and strapped it to his belt a second before he vanished.

Lyrrang sighed. "Great another problem child" he said as he glanced at Fang.

"Hey" Fang said.

"Shut up" Lyrrang said. "Do one more sweep of the area something doesn't feel right" he said.

Fang opened his moth to say something but before he could Saf said "yes My Lord."

Lyrrang nodded before he to vanished.

"Come on problem child" Saf said.

"I swear Saf if you call me that one more time I'll burn you alive" Fang said.

Saf laughed before he and Fang melted into the shadows.

Unbeknownst to them there was someone still in the glade. Not a demon but a watcher. He had no physical form on this plain but manifested only as a pair of blood red eyes with in the flame. "Yes mistress" he hissed before his eyes winked out and he vanished.

* * *

><p>Thanks to anyone who reviews<p>

I'm sorry if not too much happened in the way of story progression in this chapter but this sets up several important things for upcoming chapters at least one of if not more I plan on having out before the end of the month.

Please read and review


End file.
